She's bittersweet
by Danime95
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko broke up during MS for certain reasons, now they're in college and Nagi's back! How will Rima cope with these turn of events and how will she react when Nagi declares something that will changes her ordinary school life.   The prologue is nothing much, but it gets better, I guess
1. Prologue

**Hi you guys! I'll introduce myself first since this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I'm Demi, but I will just go by Danime, kay?  
>So I'm doing this story about Rima and Nagihiko and since I just love the couple I decided write something and see if it works out. <strong>

**Ikuto: WHAT RIMAHIKO? WHERE'S THE AMUTO?**

**Danime: ... **

**Ikuto: I see, you're speechless due to my godly appearence! But I have to warn you I'm already taken.**

**Amu: I would like to see the girl who would to have a perverted cat as boyfriend? **

**Ikuto: *hugs Amu* AMU~! don't you remember, I'm taken by you!**

**Amu: WHAT?**

**Danime: ... WTF ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?**

**Amu: well you're just like almost all the other writers talking to us no-realistic characters. [No offense against any other writer]**

**Danime: just kill me now.**

**Ikuto: we might do, or are you planning on writing some amuto m-rated stuff later, after we drop this?**

**Amu: HENTAI!**

**Ikuto: You know will just enjoy it as much as me babe~!**

**Danime: I'll just do the disclaimer-**

**Utau: Danime does not own Shugo Chara or any other related sh*t, if she did, Amu and Ikuto would have been married and had a house full of children, me and Kukai would have a beautifull relationship and Tadase would be in jail because the authorities would have realised that he is een evil gay lord who wants to take over the world, which is partly true but no one seems to realize that it's evil~.**

**Danime: UTAU? .. never mind let start the story but first the full summary:**

**Full summary:: Rima and Nagihiko had dated in the 7th and 8th grade of Seiyo middle school and they couldn't be apart. However Nagi's mother pursued him to go finish his studies in Europe, after some time he finally agreed to that. Since Rima wasn't warmed up for a long distance relationship they broke up and decided not to contact each other so they could move on. It has been 5 years since Nagihiko left and the second year of college is starting for Rima, loved by many male fans and seen as rival by my female students. However how will she deal with this all when a certain purple-head from her past transfers to her school?**

No Chara's in this story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Today it has been 21 months and 28 days since me and my boyfriend started dating, I thought to myself. Two years ago I would never have imagined this situation; ME dating HIM? No way. I guess it is weird how one thing can change everything.

Let me introduce myself: I am Rima Mashiro, I'm a 14 years old, very short girl, BUT DO NOT  
>UNDERASTIMATE ME! I have wavy dirty blond hair and golden honey colored eyes. I live with my mother in Seiyo. My parents divorced right after I started going to middle school. My bond with my mother got much better after that, I'm happy since I don't have to hear them quarrelling and because they both have a huge stress release.<p>

I brushed my hair and put on my plaid purple checked skirt and white blouse with a ribbon tied around my neck. And as finishing touch I adjusted a purple ribbon in my hair. **[A/N: Rima's outfit in shugo chara party episode 7 ! 3 ] **Why I'm I dressing myself up like this? Simple! I have a date.

"Bye mother! I'm going to the park for my date!" I yelled as I stormed down the stairs. "Okay Rima have fun and be careful!" Mother yelled back from the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah I know!" I looked at the time. "Crap, 13.50 already, I'm late again." And I ran out of the house and stormed as fast as I could towards the park.

When I arrived at the entrance of the park I slowed down. I didn't want to arrive panting and all sweaty, another 5 minutes late won't hurt that much now will it?

"RIMA!" I turned around to see a pinkette nearing. I raised a brow. _Why is she so dressed up? Date maybe?_ "Hi Amu." I said as Amu stopped next to me all panting form her 50 meters run, still a poor sports ability just like me. Amu is my best friend, and mainly the reason why I didn't like my boyfriend at first, we had a kind of rivality about her friendship, as stupid as it seems now. Anyway Amu had been my best friend ever since I transferred to Seiyo elementary. She is a 14 year old teenage girl of average length, she has pink hair, as crazy as it seems it is her real hair colour and not dyed. She had just like my golden honey coloured eyes and she went to the same school as me. Her cool 'n spicy character always seemed to disappear when she was around her friends, but was in place as soon as there was an stranger with us, her punk goth like appearance helped a lot with that. Today like I thought earlier she is really dressed up. **[A/N: too lazy to describe Amu's outfit, link is on my profile.]**

"So what are you doing?" she asked me. I knew she knew what I was going to today and she knew I knew that she knew. **[still following? X3] **

"Just a date." I answered plainly. "oeeehh! Maybe I should stick around and watch you." "You have been hanging out with Ikuto to much, Amu. You start to look like him."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"DO NOT!" she screamed. People around looked our way. "What?" she snarled at them, her Cool 'n Spicy character kicking in.

"Do so." I giggled. "By the way speaking of Ikuto, why are YOU so dressed up?" I asked her.

Her face immediately turned red. "I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE IT THAT PERVERTED COSTPLAY CAT!" She screeched not noticed she was attraching even more attention to her.

"but Amu I never asked that, I was just wondering why you were so dressed up, but I totally got it now." I smirked.

Speaking of the devil, guess who I saw appearing?

…

No not Santa Claus, since Santa hasn't got blue hair, or a well build body. Santa Claus is full fed.

Anyway the blue haired teenager wrapped his arms around Amu and bit in her earlobe, making Amu al go Kyaaaah! for a moment. "Mow, Amu, you are hurting me. I thought we finally agreed I wasn't a perverted costplay cat?" he whispered in her ear.

"I-I-IKUTO!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto was a 17 years old teenager who had an obvious liking in teasing Amu. However every time I asked for it, Amu would go red and deny that they were dating and Ikuto would go teasing her even worse. Amu had a bit of a problem, she was sort of torn between Ikuto, the good-looking blue-head and Tadase, the kiddy-king. I sometimes couldn't believe that she hadn't made a choice yet, I mean, Tadase eventually would come out and tell the world he was gay. Another thing is that surprises me is that Ikuto hasn't raped Amu yet, to cut the story short, Amu attracts weird people.

I don't have time to watch this now do I? time? "CRAP MY DATE!" I screamed, making Ikuto and Amu watch me with weird faces. "Need to run! Have fun on your date!" I yelled at Ikuto and Amu and I started running off to my meeting place.

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT ON A DATE RIMA!" I heard Amu scream from behind me. "Moww Amu don't say that." I giggled, Amu was just too funny to tease.

I got at or meeting place about 20 minutes late. Weird, he still isn't here. Maybe he is not the gentleman I thought he'd be. I huffed, men, making women wait. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a femine voice said. "You can't trick me with that cheap trick, _Nadeshiko._ Or should I say _Nagihiko?_" I felt a pair of soft lips press firmly against mine. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth without any second thoughts. His thong slipped into my mouth and our thongs battled for dominance, and of course being the playboy he is, he won. I melted in the kiss and my right hand grabbed his jacked to pull him closer, my left hand found its way around his neck, and playing with his indigo-coloured hair. He held my face with one hand and pulled me closer with his other hand that was around my waist. We broke apart due the lack of air. He caressed my face with his hand. I stared in his brown eyes.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi to you too." I whispered back.

And he kissed me again, only gently this time.

***~ Time Skip ~* **

This date couldn't last long enough. It was so wonderful! We went to the festival and he won me a purple bear, which reminded me of him actually. We did a lot of other activities to but right now we were back in the park gazing up the night sky, watching the stars. My hand in his.

"Rima-koi?" He asked.

"Yes, Nagi-koi?" I asked

"You know we have been together for quite some time now." "Yes almost 22 months." I said, not getting where he was going.

"I've got something for you." He said. He let go of my hand and reached in his pocket. A small velvet box revealed itself. _O no, this isn't what I think it is? _He opened it and took a silver necklace out of it with a small basketball on it.

"I know you don't like sports really much, but I thought, that… well, it could, you know, remind you… of me." I giggled he was so unsure of himself, so not like how he usually was.

"Thank you, Nagi-koi, I love it." I said and kissed him on the cheek. A small blush appeared on his face. I just love it when he is so cute!

"Here I will put it on for you." He offered. I nodded and turned around and lifted my hair so he could place the necklace around my neck. As it was adjusted I turned around to face him again and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you, I love you." I said and leaned in as his fingers lifted my chin. He kissed me again. I couldn't get enough of this feeling. The kiss deepened and without him asking I parted my lips to give him access. He leaned in even more and me and my not so strong built body, couldn't handle the pressure and fell with my back on the grass with Nagi now on top of me. I didn't care and placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily but faster than normal. Again made the lack of air break us apart. He moved his head down and kissed my neck. Something about him was different today, I noticed it before but let it go.

"Nagi, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you asking Rima-koi?" He asked still kissing my neck.

"You seem a little off, I mean, you act like this is the last time you will see me." I said. He backed away to look me in the eyes.

"Why do you think so?" He asked and even thought it was dark I could still see the said look on his face.

"It feels like you're trying to make me remember this day, the festival, the necklace, the kisses." I whispered. "Is there something wrong with me taking you somewhere, giving you something, kissing you?" He said stroking some bangs out of my face.

"No there's nothing wrong with that, it is wonderful I love it! But your kisses, you're kissing me a lot more than you usually do. Like you want to make sure you remember me and I remember you." I whispered. I heard him sigh.

"I never can keep anything a secret from you now can I?"

_What? _

"Sorry Rima, but what you said is true. I'm leaving, tomorrow. My mother wants me to study in Europe again. She has asked me to think it through a few weeks ago. I told her that I wanted to stay here. But she talked me into it. Everything is already planned."

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Rima-koi, don't cry, I'll be back." "W-when?" I stuttered.

"I don't know, I'll probably finish school there, and if it is up to my mother even high school." He whispered while whipping my tears away.

"I see." I closed my eyes, turned around to lie on my stomach, with my back to him. Great, he is moving away, now what I'll do with my live?

"Rima, what about us?" He asked me, it was more whispering.

"I don't know, but let me make one thing clear Nagi, I'm not going to start a long distance relationship." I spoke tears coming up again.

"I see, I guess this is it then." He said against the back of my neck.

"Yes."

"Rima-koi.." he whispered. I turned around and signed him to stand up. He did as I asked.

There we stood, face to face. I noticed that the sky never had been this bright before at night. The full moon was shining brightly between all the stars and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

"Nagi…" I whispered.

"Yes." His voice was also whispering.

A tear fell from my eye. "It is over, Nagi. I wish you the best of luck in Europe and that you will have a wonderful time there… but please…" Tears were streaming out of my eyes by now. "please don't seek contact with me again, we both know that it is better that way."

Nagi stood there, hearing what Rima had to say, he had seen it coming, he had expected her reaction would be this way. He raised his hand and stroke away some tears.

"I see, can I have one goodbye kiss, Rima?"

"N-no." I hiccupped. Even though I said no, he still leaned in but before I could protest he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You're still bittersweet. As bittersweet as the day I met you and as the day I fell for you. Goodbye Rima."

He let go of my face and walked away. My knees gave in and I sunk to the ground. After a while I stood up.

"I promised, that I will move on. It may take some time, but I will move on!" I looked up and smiled at the night sky. "Just wait and you will see." I whispered and let for home as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Danime: and FINISHED! Sooooooo what'dthink?<strong>

**Ikuto: Well you totally sucked at some parts, and it was to much fluf between Rima and Nagihiko, Rima is a bit much OOC, nothing like what she really is, and then there is the part where there is a major lack of-**

**Utau: *kicks Ikuto* Oh Shudup! You appeared in it! I didn't**

**Amu: I don't get it in the summary said that they would meet in college, but they are in the 8th grade?**

**Danime, Ikuto & Utau: ... **

**Danime: they meet AGAIN in college, this is just the prologue so you could see how they broke up. I decided to put in the story to make a few things clear. **

**Ikuto: No worries Amu I'm sure she will just write a bit more Amuto in the next chapter right, I'm sure that you will understand it then even better. **

**Danime: go on and there would be any Amuto in it, EVER...**

**Ikuto: yes miss! **

**Danime: Right, please don't mind any grammar mistakes and if you like it or have any critics or if you just want to say hi; please review! **


	2. She knows what she's doing

**Danime: and we're back with the second chapter! the reason why I spend most of yesterday's time writing the second chapter? simple, I always get the story better when I read the second, so here is it! :D**

**Ikuto: and she was jumping around the house because she got 2 reviews from ButterflyWave and Blueberryfan10.**

**Danime: so what if I was jumping around? Anyway thanks for the reviews you two, it really made my day!**

**Ikuto: so much that you decided to ditch all your schoolwork. **

**Danime: it's not like I have anything important.**

**Amu: you've got 3 tests. -Ikuto squeels in the background-**

**Danime: never mind just do the disclamer anyone**

**Yoru: Danime does not own Shugo Chara, if she did she would have given me a house full of fish -nya! **

**Danime: AND GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I had already finished my last lesson and was now laying on the grass waiting for Utau and Amu to arrive. Really how long did it take to get from the classroom to this place? Anyway the second year of college had just started and everybody welcomed me back with open arms, well that is mostly my slaves. So here I am 19 years old laying on a grass field waiting on my friends, wearing my sunglasses being the Queen of the school like I have been for the past 5 years, well since middle school started actually. People say I had changed a lot, that I became more closed up when we went to the 9th grade, since then I have been called the Queen truly by everyone, except my friends. The story about how I closed up is not quite true, I became more closed up towards the outside world, I´m just as open as I was against my friends, maybe a little more bossy. I grabbed my phone to text where they were, but then I realised they might have gotten detention, so I texted one of my loyal followers to find out where they were and went back minding my own business.

"Have you seen that new transfer student? He was totally hawt!" a passing by girl said to the girl walking next to her.

"Agree and the best part is he´s single!" The friend of the first girl said. And then they went all `Kyaaaaaaa!´ into fan girl-mode.

A male transfer student huh, maybe I should introduce myself to him, making him a loyal follower, I thought to myself. Besides you can´t have enough fans. No just kidding, I wouldn't do that, I'm just thinking about how the girls in this school think about me. I don't do anything, they come to me all by themselves.

"But hey keep quiet, if the Queen hears about the new student she will go and `introduce´ herself and then wrapping him around her dirty finger." The first girl said again.

My eyes snapped open.

EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID THAT DAMNED BITCH JUST SAY? MY DIRTY LITTLE FINGER! IS SHE IMPLINGING I´M SMALL? I screeched in my head, getting all fed up. THAT´S IT NO MORE MS NICE GIRL FOR ME!

I stood up slowly and walked to the damned bitch who just dared to say that about me.

"Excuse me," I asked sweetly as I was. Seeing the shock on their face just made my day a little better. "I couldn´t help but to overhear, there is a new transfer student?" I said still sweetly.

"Ahh…. Rima-san, I didn´t see you. The transfer student you say?" the same girl who insulted me started stuttering with fear.

Even though I still short, I did grew, right now I´m 5.3 feet tall. I know still same so how come everybody still fears me? Simple I wear high heels making me 5.4 feet. Still small but Almost as long as most of the female population on this school.

"Yes the transfer student, I would like to introduce myself." I said still smiling sweetly. "Could you tell me where he went?"

"We won´t know, I mean we have only seen him, introducing himself. It is not like we spoke to him or anything." I could feel their fear, I really am a bitch toward others, I guess.

"Good because if you did speak to him, who would I be not to wrap him around my little finger?" I asked innocently but ended up glaring at them scaring the hell out of them.

"Y-y-you thought w-w-w-we we-e-e-re ta-a-a-alk-k-k-king a-a-a-about-t y-y-you? H-a-ah-a, t-that is-s ju-u-ust cra-a-azy." How wonderful they were even stuttering.

"Oh I´m sorry is there another _Queen _on this school?" I asked still glaring at them.

"Well Yamabuki Saaya, is imp-p-lying s-she's the r-r-rightfu-ul queen… y-you see, R-Rima-s-san." She tried her best not to stutter as much as she did before, but still stuttering.

"I see, it's okay then." I said smiling innocently again. "Off you go."

"Yes, Rima-san" they both said and I watched them both hurry away from me. I returned to the place I was lying before I started their lecture and lay down again with my sunglasses on.

To tell you the truth, I don't like being like this. I wish I could be a little more like how I used to be, just a little more carefree. But that part disappeared along with him leaving. But if I don't like being like this, then why do I act this way? Let me tell you, it started in 9th grade.

Even though I promised to move on, I was still having a hard time, adjusting to everything and being without him. Amu helped me a lot and in time Utau and me started to bound and we became friends as well. Right now they are my best friends. Sure Yaya is also a friend I hold dear, but we never got as close as Amu, Utau and I did. We all were in the same class and I have always been aware of the rumours that were spread but I didn't care about it, since I wasn't going to lower myself. However it was then in the 9th grade I started hearing rumours about my friends, and if it is one thing I can't stand it is talk that is not true. I stood up against the rumours, became bitchy against my classmates and I slowly became more and more popular and my fan group grow, and most of the girls started seeing me as a rival. I became the Queen.

No the other story about how I wrap all new transfers male students around my finger by my 'little talk' is big nonsense as well. I usually don't speak to them at all. Mostly the first person they notice on school is me, they start following me and end up being my 'slave'. I actually have already more than enough slaves.

I was playing with the necklace I had hanging around my neck every day, all thought nobody, with the exception of Amu and Utau, had seen it before, and I would like to keep it that way. I felt my mobile vibrate and I checked to see I had a text from one of my followers. I chuckled at the message.

_My dearest and most beautiful Queen Rima-sama,_

_I have done as you, my Queen, had asked me. Amu-sama and Utau-sama had a little delay but if I am correct they should be heading to you right now. _

_With undying love regards Seiichiro Suzuki_

The loyal fan of the Cool 'n Spicy Amu had become a follower of Rima even though he still went to high school, he always seemed to know what Amu was up to.

"Rima!" a voice said. I took of my sunglasses and saw my two best friends hovering over me.

The still pink-haired Amu and the blonde Utau. Amu had grown a bit and was now 5.5 feet tall. Her hair had grown a lot and was now reaching her waist. Her Cool 'n Spicy façade was still unharmed, and her liking in goth punk clothes also hadn't disappeared. Right now she was wearing a black checked mini skirt, a simple white with pink accents shirt and a purple tie. She wore one black glove. She wore long black socks that reached above her knees and a simple pair of white heels.  
>Utau had two blonde ponytails that reached just below her butt. She wore a black skirt with a white blouse and a purple corset around her waist. She still wore her cross necklace around her neck. further she wore just like Amu long black socks that reached juts above her knees, and a simple pair of purple heels.<p>

"Utau, Amu, do you know how long I've waited." Tears filling up my eyes. "Do you know how lonely I was?" tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Aaaaawwww poor Rima, here give Amu a big hug!" Amu said while hugging me. I smirked in her arms, always works.

"AMU~! How dense can you be, after all these years can't you still tell they are fake?" Utau yelled.

"Utau" I said letting go of Amu, "we're talking about Amu here, remember?"

"I know but sometimes I wonder if she really is this dense." Utau sighed.

"Hey! Don't call me dense! I knew those were fake tears I just like to comfort Rima!" She yelled at us, making us sweat drop. Really I love Amu but she is just too dense, I mean, after Tadase announced he was gay three and a half year ago, which was actually totally obvious, she still isn't with Ikuto! I mean, WHAT THE HELL! She has a liking in him, but she can't tell that he has a liking in her! How dense could one person be?

"So what are we going to do today?" Amu asked changing the topic.

"What do you think Amu?" Utau said teasingly, both of them knowing really well what I wanted to do.

"Let's go to the basketball field, practice has started almost half an hour ago." I said, not annouching anything but more stating it and making sure that they would come.

"Basketball practice AGAIN!" Amu sighed. I shot her a glare.

"I know, why can't we just go and watch the soccer practice sometimes?" Utau asked. I giggled, sure Utau would love to see her boyfriend run half naked over the field.

"Come on Utau, you can see Kukai naked anytime!" I joked, making Utau go red immediately. "It is not like that! I mean we watch your boyfriend almost every damn day Rima! Why can't we just for once go and see Kukai?" Utau whined.

"Why aren't you a little more like Amu?" I asked. "I don't hear her whining about how she wants to see Ikuto the whole time."

"WHAT? Rima you know very well that I don't see anything in that perverted, arrogant, creepy CAT!" she screeched.

"Sure you don't Amu, sure you don't." Utau stated sarcastically.

"Well let's just get this over with and go see your boyfriend Kirishima, Rima." Amu said changing the topic again.

"Yes, but before we go I promise that tomorrow we will go watch the soccer practice and the day after that we will go and watch the orchestra." I told them.

"YES! FINALLY NO BASKETBALL FOR 2 DAYS! THANK YOU RIMA I LOVE YOU!" Utau screamed as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks. I just laughed at her.

**Amu's POV**

FINALLY! No basketball it has been driving me crazy! We have seen almost every practice since Rima started dating Kirishima, now you ask if you hate it so much why do you go with her. Simple, she hates to go alone.

I looked at Utau, she was overjoyed that we were going to watch Kukai practice tomorrow and due to the hot weather, she would probably see him his half naked body as well.

Note to myself: bring a bucket.

And the day after that we will go watch the orchestra.

...

…

…

WAIT A MINUTE!

**Rima's POV**

"Rima," I heard Amu say. "Why are we going to watch the orchestra?" She asked with a small dark aura rising.

"I figured you wanted to see Ikuto preform, now do you Amu, and don't deny it!" I answered.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN IKUTO AND ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sure there isn't sweety." Utau said joining my side, as we started heading towards the basketball fields. FINALLY!

"I mean he even failed his senior year in High school to protect you from all the guys that were going to make a move on you as soon as he was gone to college." Utau continued.

"No he didn't! he failed because he wasn't smart enough!" Amu argued back.

"Amu, I'm his sister, I know what he's thinking." Yes there was no way Amu could cross that fact.

It has been almost a year since Kirishima and I started dating. I always knew he had a thing for me, and when I came to Seiyo University, he didn't waist much time to ask me out. I agreed, because I needed some change, and maybe this way my fanboys would stay back, and that did it. I really grew to like Kirishima and we have had a great time so far, sure we had our though times but that made me liking him even stronger.

"Rima! Snap out of it! We're here!" I looked at Utau and Amu who were already sitting in the stands, the highest places, our usual places actually, nobody dared to sit close to us. Mainly because we ruled. We were the three popular girls in our year, maybe even in the whole school and besides that, I was dating the basketball team captain and Utau was dating the soccer team captain, Kukai. And for Amu, even though she herself was completely unaware of it, everybody knew she and Ikuto, the 'hottest' guy in school, as he was described by almost every girl in the school, had a thing for each other. I took my place between the two of them, Utau at my left and Amu at my right and watched Kirishima play, and coach the team.

They were playing against some non-members, who were all wearing hoods, so that they could see the difference between the two teams. I never really like watching basketball, even though it is always a little bit different, it is still the same. I noticed one guy who Kirishima was having trouble with, he was probably the other team's captain. After some struggling the hooded player managed to pass Kirishima and scored. The couch clapped in his hands and blew the whistle to start another game. I looked up the score board, weird Kirishima's team is down by 2, that almost never happens. From the corner of my eye I saw the two girls that had insulted me before, even though they said they were talking about Saaya, I knew they were talking about me.

"WOW look at that! The transfer student is able to beat Kirishima!" they yelled.

Wait the hooded player was the transfer student? Let's just hope he won't become a loyal follower, I already dislike him, nobody, you hear me NOBODY humiliates my boyfriend!

"If one of us gets to date the transfer student, then we have a boyfriend that surpasses the Queen!" and they went all 'Kyaaaaaaaaaah!' mode again. I sighed. But they were right. Who am I kidding, like I would worry about such tiny thing!

The final whistle blow and the match was over. The non-members had won with one point. Kirishima and the transfer student shook hands, saying that they played well. The coach called the transfer student, I hate it, I'm calling him the transfer student the whole day, what is his damned name!

"Shall we go, Rima?" Amu asked, waking me up from my thought. "Yes."

I ran down to meet Kirishima and 'comfort' him about his 'big' lost. I giggled, I always congratulate him really big, so now I have to comfort him, now do I? He knows as well that I only play it, but we enjoy it.

"KIRISHIMA!" I yelled while smirking, while running towards him.

**Transfer student's POV**

After I beat the captain of the basketball team, the coach asked me to speak with me. He is probably going to ask if I want to join the team. I might do so, the guy from the team were real nice and we had a great match.

"So what do you say? Will you join the team?" Coach asked.

"Can you give me some time to think, I want to try out some other sports." I answered.

"Okay boy, but don't take too long, we might fill the empty spot with someone else." I nodded.

"KIRISHIMA!" a female voice yelled, not just some voice a really familiar voice.

I turned around to see Fuyuki carrying someone very familiar but I can't put my finger on it just yet.

"Oww my poor Kirishima did you lost?" She asked, probably must be his girlfriend. She was certainly hot, but who am I kidding, he is the captain of the basketball team, of course he has a hot-looking girlfriend.

"Yes I did, and now I'm very sad, will you comfort me, Rima?"

_Rima? Rima? _

I turned around to look at the girl again.

_Of course Rima._

**Rima's POV**

"Yes I did, and now I'm very sad, will you comfort me, Rima?" he whined.

"Of course I will." I answered.

He put me on the ground and I started to lean in, but there was a rough interruption.

"Rima?" a sort of familiar voice said.

I turned around to at the person who just called me.

"Wha-" I stopped half way as I now saw the face of the transfer student.

"No way, you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Danime: and finished! If you like it...<strong>

**Ikuto: Rima called me hot, why doesn't Amu admit this!**

**Amu: Quiet!**

**Danime: if you want to hear more,, just review, give me some advise, critics or just to say hi, always welcome!  
>I forgot to mention the ages so here they are:<strong>

**Rima: 19 - 2nd year  
><strong>**Amu: 19 - 2nd year  
><strong>**Utau: 19 - 2nd year  
>Ikuto: 22 (made him a bit younger) - senior year (he failed one year)<br>****Kukai: 20 - 3rd year  
>Kirishima: 20 - 3rd year<strong>


	3. She pushed me in a pool

**Danime: Back again, This is the official second chapter, I know I said in the last chapter it was the second but that was actually the first, because the first was the prologue. Secondly before my minds go crazy and I start talking to these non-people who follow me every time I update my stor-**

**Ikuto: that's not very nice of you.**

**Amu: Agree, we are helping you, and you just think we're some miscalculation in your brain!**

…

**Rima: I can't believe Amu just said that**

**Danime: and there I go again *sigh* anyway what I wanted to say is-**

**Amu: what do you mean Rima? **

**Rima: It sounded intellectual. **

**Kairi *popping up from nowhere with his badass samurai moves* : It did, it truly was intellectual of Amu.**

**Rima & Amu *sweatdrop* : Class prez…**

**Ikuto: LEAVE! We can't almost breath in here without you. And nobody wants you here any-**

**Rima: Ikuto, he already left.**

**Danime: QUIET ALREADY! GEEZ HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU GUYS TO STAY QUIET AND LET ME SAY SOME THINGS?**

**Ikuto, Amu, Rima: …**

**Danime: Thank you! Now before I start the story I wanted to say thank you to all you who have reviewed, faved the story or put it on alert, who are:  
><strong>_**ChuChu-Chan, PurpleDragon52, IamAwesome, NagiLuver, Blueberryfan10, Inuyashagirl117, nikki2097, rImAhIkO4ever, SuperBlizzardJack**_**, **_**ButterflyWave, N.M. Flower and Professor Meggles.  
><strong>_**THANK YOU ALL!  
>Next up an answer on the review from ChuChu-Chan; <strong>of course you can do the disclaimer, next chapter? Just send me a message with what you want to say. :D

**Rima: can we start with the story I want to know what I'm going to next up.**

**Danime *sigh* …**__**of course Rima, disclaimer anyone?**

**Yaya: Danime-chii does not own any Shugo Chara related stuff, if she did however, I would have a house of candy just like the witch from ****Hansel and Gretel! YAY SWEETS~!**

**Ikuto, Amu, Rima: this place is cramped! **

**Danime: SHUDUP! AND ON WITH THE STORY! BTW please don't mind my grammar, I'm just a 16 year old dutch girl. **

_**Recrap**_

"_Rima?" a sort of familiar voice said. _

_I turned around to at the person who just called me._

"_Wha-" I stopped half way as I now saw the face of the transfer student. _

"_No way, you?" _

**Rima's POV**

I gasped for air as I stared into the brown eyes I hadn't seen in so long. This can't be, how can he be here? Someone pinch me. I could fell Kirishima's arms tighten around me, he must feel me getting nervous. He removed his hood, letting his purple hair lose, still as long as they used to be, maybe even a bit longer. I looked at his now even better well-built body. He had definitely worked out in Europe, he didn't had those muscles when he left, he caught me staring at his body.

"You still recognize me, you must have been thinking non-stop about me." He joked, "So did I change more into your liking."

Kirishima's arm tightened even more around my waist, he was pressing me against his chest, he probably feels some rivality.

"YOU PLAYBOY!" I screeched, snugging out of Kirishima's arms and stormed right at him looking him in the eyes.

"Only to you _Rima_-_koi_." He answered with a smirk on his face, whispering my name, so only I could hear it.

"You haven't changed a bit _Nagihiko." _ Even though I spat his name, it still sounded so trusted, NO YOU CAN'T GIVE IN! you're dating Kirishima now remember who has made you really happy the last year, Nagi, no Nagihiko left you.

"Mow, why don't you call me _Nagi-koi _like you used too, even I still call you Rima-koi." He said now loud enough for everybody to hear, great, there goes my dignity.

"What are saying about my girlfriend Nagi?" Kirishima now standing face to face with Nagihiko, as he had pushed me behind him. I could clearly see the anger in his eyes. Most guys at this school knew their place and wouldn't even dare to stand in a radius of 20 feet around me, Kirishima's friend's and the soccer team could do so but they wouldn't dare to flirt with me, let stand call me koi in front of my boyfriend. And some 'new' transfer student, who was actually my ex-boyfriend, just broke three rules, can you imagine Kirishima's anger?

"You're girlfriend." Nagihiko said, "Mow Rima-koi have you forgotten about us?" He said speaking to me again.

"You should stop calling my girlfriend your koi, I don't know how long I can keep myself from punching you." Kirishima threatened.

"I just beat you at basketball, do you really think you can just hit me in the face?" Nagihiko asked, daring Kirishima further. Damn I can't let this happen, even though it's hard to admit I just know Nagihiko is better trained at hand-combat than Kirishima, he will punch the hell out of him!

"Stop it you two." I said, putting my hands on both their chest to keep them apart, not that it would help since they can easily shove me aside. I could feel both their hearts beating, Kirishima's faster than Nagihiko. But Nagihiko's chest feels better than before, how much did he train when he was away? NO! NO THINKING ABOUT NAGI'S WELL-BUILT CHEST AND PROBABLY SIX-PACK. DAMN IT! IT'S NAGIHIKO NOT NAGI! I sighed, I'm not handling this very well.

"No fighting, Kirishima can I speak to you, just the two of us?" I asked him. He turned his eyes away from Nagihiko and looked at me, my pleading eyes.

"Of course, Rima let's go." He took my hand and let me away.

**Nagihiko POV**

I can't believe it! Rima is dating someone else? I didn´t think she would go to this college, though I'm happy to see her again, but why is she dating that noob? I'm mean, didn't she see how easy I beat him in the game? I sighed.

"Yo, Nagi!" One of the basketball players said, whom I can't remember his name

"Do you know the Queen, or were you just out to annoy Kirishima?" He asked.

_Queen? You mean this horrible queen I´m hearing about all day long, which every girl is warning me about is Rima? No way._

"Both." I answered him plainly I need some more information about them.

"Really. I'd watch out if I were you, the last guy who was hitting on her, while she was dating Kirishima ended up at the infirmary and transferred away two days later." Another guy with back number 8 said.

"I will think it over." I said with un changed expression, challenging them to tell me more.

"If I were you, I should let those two be and search yourself another girlfriend, I have heard about Rima since the last year of middle school, she is hard to get, it took Kirishima her whole high school years and the first half year of college to get her dating him. So if you get them to break up, you will have a raged basketball coach after you and it will take a while before you have her falling for you." The first guy said.

That should be enough for now. Now to leave a spectacular impression of me.

"One and a half year." I said simply when I grabbed my bag.

"Huh?" they both asked, all the basketball players were listening now.

"It took me one and a half year to get Rima dating me in the 7th Grade. However I had to leave which made us break up. Believe me, I will get her back before that one and a half year passed. Mark my words." I said while I walked up to Utau and Amu who were waiting for Rima to return leaving the basketball players dump forded behind me. When I could feel that their mouths were hanging open, I smirked to myself.

"NAGI!" Amu screamed, drawing all the attention to her, like she always does.

"Hi Amu, Utau." I said to both of them, just to get a killer hug from Amu.

"How have you been? How was Europe? You've got to tell me everything!" She demanded.

"Sure, just calm down kay? But first who are you dating Amu? Ikuto or Tadase?" I asked her, making her blush in 7 different shades at first and afterwards yelling at me.

**Rima's POV**

Kirishima lead me to the entrance of the boy´s dressing rooms, knowing that we won´t be disturbed there.

"Tell me Rima, why is he calling you koi, and why did you stop him from beating him up?" He demanded quiet angry.

I sighed, every time when it comes to a boy getting close to me, even though Kirishima knows him, he always gets like this. I thought it was cute first, him getting all jealous, however after a few times it started to annoy me. Why can't he trust me? Nagihiko was so much easier to handle when it came to this, I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and he had forgotten all about the guy who was flirting or getting close to me.

…

WAIT NO! GOD I'M DOING IT AGAIN! EVERY SINCE I SAW HIM BACK THEN I'M THINKING ABOUT HIM NON-STOP! EVEN COMPARING HIM TO KIRISHIMA!

Okay, deep breath.

"Kirishima, there is something you must know." I started slowly, feeling his gaze get even more tensed up than it already was.

"Idatednagihikoifiveyearsago!" I spoke really fast, hiding my face in his chest immediately, afraid to see his reaction.

"What?" he said confused, holding me at my shoulders forcing me to look at his confused face, telling me to explain.

"Well, Nagihiko and I dated for almost two years when he suddenly had to move to Europe for his studies. We broke up and the rest is known." I whispered quietly.

"Have you´ve gotten over him?" He asked calmer than he should be. I expected him to yell or something or race of to kill Nagihiko.

"Yes I have, remember I'm dating you now, he knows that to, he is just trying to make you upset." I spoke the truth. It had taken a while but I eventually had gotten over Nagihiko.

"Good, but I still don't like him hanging around you."

"Believe me, I know for sure he has gotten over me as well. Let's go back to the other kay?"

But I didn´t know if Nagihiko got over me, I believe he actually meant it when he was talking to me earlier. No, I'm not going to fall for that playboy´s charms, I´m not!

"Sure thing Rima." He said with a genuine smile on his face as he softly planted a kiss on forehead.

**Nagi's POV**

Amu, Utau and me were catching up a lot. I learned that Rima had closed up after I left and that she had never shown any interest in Kirishima until she suddenly started dating him last year, however she and he sure had a wonderful time together, they suggested that Rima decided to give him a change and see how it would go, finding herself actually having fun with him.

Utau, who I didn´t know really good, was dating Kukai for 3 years right now. He had asked her out when he was graduation from high school, which she gradually excepted. Amu hasn´t dated anyone in the time I was gone, it surprises me that Ikuto hasn't asked her out, then again maybe he did but ended up getting punched or screamed by Amu.

Amu told me that Kairi skipped a year and was also going to this college and was in the same class as the still childish Yaya. Another thing that doesn´t surprises me is Tadase being gay.

Suddenly two tanned arms were wrapped around Utau and lifted her up.

"How is my favourite girlfriend doing?" the male student asked. I saw immediately that it was Kukai, he hadn´t changed much, taller and a bit broader but still the same old.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FAVOURITE? I'M YOUR FIRST AND ONLY GIRLFRIEND!" Utau screeched. He put her down to save himself from her nails.

"Yes, yes you are and I love you really much." He said making her calm down and before she could replay, he kissed her on the lips.

"Enough already!" Amu broke them apart, gaining growls from both of them.

"Kukai guess what?" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I know! You and Ikuto are finally dating!" Making me bursting into laughing.

"NO DAMNIT! Why does everybody answer that when I ask: guess what?" She growled.

"Nagi, is that you?" Kukai said after he noticed me laughing, it took him quite some time huh?

"Yup, the one and only."

"It is so good to see you again! Actually this is great! I came to invite you girls to the annual party me and Ikuto give at our place, ya know to open the new year? Since we have the day after tomorrow free, it's tomorrow night, you can come of course as well, Nagi, I mean most of the second and third year are coming, and Yaya and Kairi." Kukai said.

"Sure but how are all those people going to fit in your dorm?" I asked.

Kukai started laughing if he had just seen black eggs with white crosses fly. "Nagi, man, you should know, Ikuto and I only stayed in the dorms for our first year, it was to small so Ikuto´s dad had built him a suite, for him and few friends. Hey I know! Since we still have one empty room you should totally come and move with us! That would be so awesome! There is a pool too."

"I'll think it over. By the way what about you girls, are you living in dorms?" I asked Amu and Utau.

"Nah, Dad built me, Amu and Rima a suite as well, Yaya has moved in this year as well, right now we have only one room left and we've got tons of girls begging to move in with us. Actually it's quite bothersome." Utau said.

"AMU! UTAU!" a voice screamed from a far. Guess who.

Yep, Rima, with Kirishima glued to her side. This might be a little more tougher than I thought.

"COMING RIMA!" Amu yelled back. "Bye Kukai, Nagi, see you tonight!" She said to us and started running towards Rima. Utau gave Kukai a kiss on the cheek before she left as well.

"So…" Kukai started. O god, please don't make him start about me and…

"How are you and Rima?" he asked with a stupid smirk on his face, one that I wanted to punch of really bad.

***~ Time Skip; 1 day later, night ~***

The party was already ongoing for over an two hours and everybody was enjoying themselves. Some of the students were getting a little intoxicated and there were a lot of couples making out in private places, like the bathroom. I'm glad I locked my room. Yep that's right, after asking Ikuto if it was okay for me to move in the empty room they still had, which he was glad to give to me, since there were a lot of guys trying to get that room even Kirishima, I moved immediately to the suite. Next to Ikuto and Kukai, were Kari and Tadase, even though he was gay he still was allowed to, living in the suite.

The suite was really big. Upstairs were the bedrooms which all had a private bathroom and even one main bathroom downstairs, even though it was almost never used. there was a giant kitchen with a giant refrigerator, which was now filled with alcoholic drinks, the living room held three amazing sofa´s, which were now put aside so there was enough room for everybody to dance. There were two folding doors which led to the garden, which was properly surrounded by lots of bushes and trees so nobody could just walk by and peep into the house. Inside the garden was a giant pool.

Right now I could see a slight intoxicated Ikuto flirting with Amu, who was also slightly intoxicated. I could see something happen between the two of them later. Utau and Kukai had been dancing for the whole night and drank drink after drink. They had been tipsy after they had a drinking match at the beginning of the party and were very close to being drunk. Yaya was talking of everybody's ears and Kairi just stood quietly besides her. A very drunk Tadase was flirting with almost every guy he run into and doing so scaring everyone away. Me however had been talking to some students getting to know them and right now I was drinking my fourth beer. I saw Rima and Kirishima, who was still glued to her side, leave the kitchen after they had gotten another drink.

Right now I was dying to speak to Rima, I just wanted to see her beautiful eyes, hear her tingling voice so bad. God if that Kirishima just left her side for only one moment.

As if the heavens had heard my wish, Kirishima left Rima to talk to some team members.

CHANCE!

I saw Rima walking outside, probably getting some fresh air. I put my beer down on the table, excused myself from the girl was talking to me and followed Rima.

Before I left the living room and stepped outside I saw Amu and Ikuto making out. I chuckled to myself. Maybe get a picture for blackmail later, I took my phone and made a picture.

**Rima's POV**

I couldn't stand Kirishima, don't get me wrong, I like him a lot but it was like he was glued to my ass! Like some pervy stalker or obsessive fanboy. God!

Right now I'm at Ikuto's and Kukai's new schoolyear party. It was sure a lot of fun. However, Amu was only with Ikuto and Utau with Kukai.

And they call themselves friends? GOD!

I just had gotten a drink from the kitchen, as well did Kirishima. I sighed. "Kirishima, why don't you go speak to one of your friends. You don't have to stay at my side the whole time."

"Are you sure, I mean, what if.." He was doubting, of course he wanted to join his friends.

"Yes! I wanted to go outside for some time now, just be alone for a moment, kay?" I spoke, hoping that he would agree.

"Well, okay then, but I'll walk you home later." He said kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure it isn't you who will need to be walked home?" I whispered noticing who unsteady he was.

"Don't worry 'bout me, see you later." He said and left to join some other basketball players, them welcoming with giving him another beer and lots of laughs.

I walked the garden in but not before noticing Ikuto and Amu in a heavy make out scene.

"Sure there isn't anything going on between you and Ikuto, Amu." I whispered smiling to myself.

I took a seat in one of the sunbeds and closed my eyes. Even though I didn't drink that much I could still feel the alcohol running through my body, giving me a little headache.

"Rima-koi?" there was only one person who called me that. I snapped my eyes open to confirm my thoughts.

_Nagihiko_

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to talk, or if you don't want to-." I glared at him, not trusting him completely, part of me wanted, but another part was doubting him a little.

"Fine then, you can stay." He nodded and took place on another sunbed that was standing next to mine. He stared up the night sky. I followed his gaze and stared at the full moon, how ironic, the same as five years ago.

"Say Rima," He said, for the first time without the koi. "If I didn't leave five years ago, where would we be today, you think?"

"We never know. You mustn't think too complicated, it will mess you up."

He looked at me but I kept my eyes at the moon. I noticed him leaning in.

_WHAT IS HE PLANNING TO DO?_

I closed my eyes, afraid to look at him.

However he reached out for one of the necklace I was wearing, not any necklace, the one I've been wearing for a few years now.

"This is my necklace, the one I gave, five years ago." He whispered.

DAMN! WHY COULDN´T I BRING MYSELF TO STOP WEARING THAT BASKETBALL NECKLACE?

He suddenly started laughing. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"Nothing," He kept on snickering, " just that, it seems like you have a thing for basketball players."

I shot up from the sunbed.

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do! I'm a basketball player and Kirishima is the basketball team captain." He kept on laughing while rising slowly and stood in front of me. "and also I believe you still care for me." He whispered, touching the necklace around my neck.

"YOU IDOTIC PLAYBOY!" I screeched and pushed him away. There was loud splash and I saw that I had pushed Nagihiko into the pool.

**Danime: AND CUT! Alrighty it's finished! **

**Ikuto: WOHOOH! ME AND AMU GOT TO MAKE OUT! THANK YOU!**

**Amu *whisperes : why did you do that! Why didn't you let me make out with Tadase?**

**All: uhh he's gay?**

**Amu: still, any one would have been better than him. **

**Ikuto: Mow, Amu don't say that! I kiss better than everyone, it is an official fact! **

**Danime: anyway, when I started this chapter, I was afraid that it would become rather short, however that turned quite the other way around. I just realized I haven't described what they were wearing, o well just let you imagination role! *twinkle fingers***

**Ikuto and Amu: right…. **

**AGES::**

**Rima: 19 - 2nd year****  
><strong>**Amu: 19 - 2nd year****  
><strong>**Utau: 19 - 2nd year****  
><strong>**Ikuto: 22 - senior year ****  
><strong>**Kukai: 20 - 3rd year  
>Nagihiko – 20 – 3<strong>**rd year  
><strong>**Kirishima: 20 - 3rd year  
>Yaya – 18 – 1st<strong>**year  
>Kairi – 17 – 1st year<br>Tadase: 19 – 2nd year**

**Danime: Anyway that's it for chapter 2! Like, advise, critics, saying hi? Please review!**

**Ikuto: or just let her suffer for a few days and don't review at all!**

**Danime: QUIET!**


	4. She's the one I'm after

**Danime: Intro-talk shit *you know it all* this is the third chapter blah blah etc. **

**Amu: Is it just me or does it feels like she is rushing?**

**Ikuto: nah I get the same feeling.**

**Danime: QUIET! I've got to work tomorrow kay? AND NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER! HERE IS BLUEBERRYFAN10 *pointing enthusiastic***

**Blueberry****: ****Remember Danime95 does not own the characters or anything created by Peach-Pit**

**Danime: THANK YOU! AND START THE THIRD CHAPTER! **

**Btw, I decided to add some people with the names of the charas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recrap: [always wanted to do it like this]<strong>

"_No way, you?"  
>"You still recognize me, you must have been thinking non-stop about me."<br>"YOU PLAYBOY!"  
>"What are saying about my girlfriend Nagi?"<br>"It took me one and a half year to get Rima dating me in the 7th Grade, I will get her back before that one and a half year passed."  
>"Idatednagihikoifiveyearsago!"<br>"I came to invite you girls to the annual party me and Ikuto give at our place."  
>"Rima-koi?"<br>"What?"  
>"This is my necklace, the one I gave you, five years ago."<br>"YOU IDOTIC PLAYBOY!"_

**Nagi's POV**

I woke up with a great headache and found myself lying on one of the sofa's in the living room. God what happened last night? I could feel my hair was a little moist. Oh right.

**~*** **Flashback *~**

"and also I believe you still care for me."

"YOU IDOTIC PLAYBOY!" she screeched.

She pushed me, she pushed me in the pool! I swam up to the surface, now completely drenched and looked at her, she was glaring at me, probably for me saying she still cared for me. Even though she was glaring I could see she wanted to laugh at me real bad.

"Was that really necessarily?" I asked real calm glaring right back at her, which started one of our contests which we had before we were dating.

"Yes, I believe it was."

"RIMA~! A singsong male voice yelled from inside. Great him again. Kirishima staggered to Rima's side. THAT IDIOT! HOW CAN SHE BE WITH A DRUNK? HOW WILL HE GET HER HOME SAVE? Kirishima, even though being drunk, glared at me.

"Why do I find you in a pool, with my girlfriend glaring at you?" He said, anger raising in his voice again.

I swam to the side and lifted me out of the pool. "It's a small world after all." I said and walked away, towards my room to change my clothes.

All I can remember after that was that I started drinking, more than I used to, not giving a damn in the world.

**~* End Flashback *~**

Great, now I'm the drunkard, nice going Nagi. I raised from the sofa to see the terror in the suite. I don't know about the others but I'm NOT on cleaning duty. I headed to the kitchen for some breakfast, or lunch whatever it should be right now and some aspirin.

"What the heck am I doing here?" I looked over to see, if I remember correctly, one of the soccer players standing up.

"I wanted ask you the same thing." I said.

"I probably passed out at Kukai's place, didn't I?" I nodded.

"Well sorry for the disturbance, name's Daichi by the way, your Nagihiko right, the transfer student who dated the queen a few years ago?" Great, I already made a name.

"Yes, I think so."

"Respect dude, I mean, THE QUEEN RIMA!"

I twitched. "Can you go mind your own business in your own dorm?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yes sure, I need some things to do anyway." He said ignoring my glare. "Bye!" and gone was he, how can he be that cheerful after he had passed out from being drunk, doesn't he have a damn headache, I mean he was so drunk he didn't even found his way to his own dorm!

I will think about that later, first right now: Breakfast! I opened the tables to find a lot of junkfood.

"Don't tell me they don't have anything else."

After searching what seemed a damn long time I found an almost empty cornflakes pack, just enough for one person, well sucks for them.

I fixed my food and took place at the kitchen table, just when I had started eating, I was interrupted again.

"!"

GOD DAMNIT WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO EAT IN PEACE?

Since the scream was from upstairs, I kept my eyes at the stairs to see who was running down. When I saw the person who probably screamed, I almost choked in my cornflakes.

Amu was running down the stairs. That was not the shocking part, no. The part whereas she was only half-dressed, was more shocking. Right after her was also a half-dressed Ikuto, trying to catch up with her.

I gaped awkwardly, I had to force myself to close my mouth, this was certainly unexpected. I mean what would you think if you saw one of you best girl friends, running away from a guy, whom she says from not to be interested in, while she is only half-dressed. Yeah, I thought the same.

**Rima's POV**

I wake up quite nice. I'm glad I hadn't drunk to much yesterday, otherwise I would be a total mess right now. I changed into some casual clothes, not bothering to brush my hair, or put some make-up on since I'm not planning on leaving the suite today.

I walked downstairs right into the kitchen to grab some food. Ah my cornflakes. I poured some in a bowl and added some milk. I was eating when I noticed that it was awkwardly quiet in the house. I was always the last one to get up, but right now I didn't saw anyone. Right after that I noticed a note on the refrigerator.

_MINA!_

_Kairi had asked me on a date yesterday and I ACCEPTED! YAY  
>So if you wake up and find me gone, I'M ON MY DATE! <em>

_LOVE YOU! _

There wasn't a name, but it was obvious from Yaya, I would recognise her messy handwriting everywhere and besides, I don't think Amu or Utau, who has a boyfriend, would go on a date with Kairi. I looked at the time, 9.30 a.m.

WHAT THE HECK! WHO WOULD LEAVE THIS EARLY FOR A DATE?

Anyway, that is where Yaya was, there was no way that Amu and Utau where out already.

"AMU! UTAU!" no answer. "ANYBODY HOME?"

WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?

Great I lost my two best friends? We did come home together last night, didn't we?

**~* Flashback *~**

After Nagihiko had climbed out of the pool, I was left with a drunk Kirishima.

"How 'bout a kiss?" He asked smirking leaning in.

"Wait until you're sober again, you know I can't stand drunkards very well."

"Mowwww, Rimaaaaaaaaa." He whined.

Ugh, maybe I should just ask him to bring me and the girls home, I didn't want to stay here any minute longer, not after the talk with Nagihiko.

"Kirishima?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Can you bring me and the girls home?"

"Now already?" He said while trying to keep his balance. "But the party just started Rima~!"

Of course! How could I forget? There is no negotiating with a drunk.

"Fine I will walk home myself then." And left to find Amu and Utau.

However Amu was nowhere to be seen and it took quite some time to find Utau as well. She and her stupid drunk head, were having another drinking contest with Kukai. I swear one of these days she will drink herself into a coma.

"Utau, are you coming home with me?"

"Yeh, yeh Rima, I just have to finish this round of shots." She said.

However, that one round, became two, and that two become four. When they were going to start the 5th round since I was watching, I left, leave it for the idiot to believe the drunkard.

Just when I got to the front door someone held me up, AGAIN! GOD HOW HARD IS IT TO GET AWAY FROM A PARTY?

_Nagihiko_

"What do you want now, purple-head?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Mow Rima-koi, I just wanted a goodbye kiss." I looked him in the eyes. I saw he was leaning against the wall, don't tell me he's drunk too.

"Rima-koi~" Yup definitely drunk.

"No, Nagihiko, no." I said trying to get past him, failing horrible.

"Rima-koi, why don't you just call me Nagi, or even better, Nagi-koi." He whined. "And how about I walk you home~? So you can make up with me, for pushing me in the pool?" He continued.

"Just get out of my way." And threw my hand at him, he however, grabbed my hand. He slowly brought it up to his mouth and kissed it softly, making me blush like crazy.

GOD I LOOK LIKE AMU, BLUSHING OVER THIS THING.

I was surprised that he was still this much of a gentlemen even though he was boozy.

He leaned closer and stopped when he was only a few inches away from my face.

"Do you know I still love you?" He whispered. "How about you?"

**~* Flashback end *~**

That was what happened, GOD STUPID PURPLE-HEAD! He hasn't gotten over me! He needed to stop this real fast or he might get into a real fight with Kirishima.

Anyway, I didn't come home with Amu or Utau. Great now I have to find them.

Out of a sudden there was a lot of noise by the front door, I hurried to see what was going on.

"OMG AMU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed when I saw Amu locking the door.

She was dressed in the denim miniskirt she was wearing yesterday at the party, but her socks were missing as well were her shoes. I could see she had put on her purple blouse as it was only closed for a few buttons, so you could see lots of skin. And last but not the least her hair was a big mess, not messy from just woke up messy, no, messy like she had never brushed it in her whole life, or should I say sex hair, to make it clear?

"QUIET I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She screamed.

"Well can I ask you one thing?"

"WHAT?" she snapped at me.

"Tell me you didn't run around the campus looking like this."

**Nagi's POV**

"So Ikuto, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I asked him as he walked in the kitchen.

"You saw?" I nodded.

He grabbed a bowl and got a full pack of cereal out of nowhere, which made me angry, since I thought I had the last one, which tasted horrible because it was on date.

"Amu and I woke up next to each other, _naked_." He said with a smirk. "I don't remember anything happening, but I sure wish I did."

"I understand why Amu calls you a pervert." I muttered.

He sat down and ate in silence.

I was thinking about how to win Rima back, which was going to a lot harder than I thought since I noticed last night that that Kirishima doesn't leave her side for most of the time. I needed a plan even better, I needed people that would help me.

"Good-morning!" a female voice said.

"Hi." I answered absent minded.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked. I looked up to see Utau indeed walking in the kitchen, dressed in what seemed like one of Kukai's shirts.

"Shudup, got any cornflakes for me?" She asked, like it was the most normal occasion on earth.

I pointed at the sink. "Over there."

"Ya know, why did we ever agreed with Tadase living with us? His horrible gay singing messes up my mood and I'm not a morning person." Kukai, only dressed in some sweatpants asked while walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know, I still can kick him out, but then we have to find another roommate, and believe me, that will be hell three times over again." Ikuto answered.

"Whatever." He walked over to the sink, placed his hands on Utau's hips and kissed her on the cheek. "Got any food for me babe?"

"Guys I'm really happy you had sex, but please do think about the other people in the room." Ikuto muttered depressed that he couldn't remember last night.

"Well is not like you and Amu were just 'catching' up!" Utau snapped back.

"DAMNIT! STOP RUBBING IT IN ALREADY! I CAN'T FUCKING REMEMBER!" Ikuto screamed.

"Guys can I ask you a favour?" I asked.

"Depends on it."

"Mow you guys~ don't be mean against Nagi~." Tadase said while walking in the kitchen. Seeing how he is dressed makes me shudder. Skinny white jeans and a pink blouse.

"Shudup gay-boy or I'll nail you to the celling and let you hang there for a couple of days." Utau snapped at him.

"Anyway, I want your help with getting Rima back." I continued.

"Are you sure, I mean, you got her last time all by yourself. I bet you can do it again, easy as pie." Kukai said.

"Yes but back then she didn't have a boyfriend glued to her side." I said.

"What makes you think you still have a chance? I mean you left her, Kirishima made her happy for a whole year and believe me, now he's dating Rima he isn't planning on leaving." Utau said. "Or let anyone steal her away."

"She still cares for me, if not love me. She still wears the necklace I gave her five years ago."

"So she likes your necklace, Amu also wears the bracelet I gave her once and look at us, WE'RE STILL NOT TOGETHER!" Ikuto yelled, trying to knock some sense into me.

Is it just me or does it looks like they don't want me to get together with Rima again.

"Just let me finish. Look Utau, you and Amu told me that Rima never had showed any interest in Kirishima until she suddenly started dating him last year?"

"Yeah, he had made a few moves on her back in High School but she would always just ignore him. We were all quite surprised actually, right guys?" She said earning agreements from them.

"See that's it! I told Rima that I would finish middle school and probably high school there! I never said anything about college. Utau, how was Rima in the first months of college?" I asked.

"Well she was…" a shock came across her face. "unusually more depressed than normal, do you think?"

"I'm almost certain."

"I see where you're going Nagi."

"Yup I behind you for 100% Nagi~"

"GOD CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kukai screamed.

"Rima was waiting for me to return from Europe." I concluded

**Rima's POV**

I was thinking about what purple-head said.

"_Do you know I still love you? How about you?" _

What about me, do I still love Nagi- no Nagihiko? I played with the necklace that was hanging around my next, _his necklace. _

I can't bring myself to hate him, nor dislike him. But he did hurt me a lot and it was only last year I gave up on him every returning.

Besides the times when Kirishima is really annoying, I actually had a lot of fun with him, more than I ever thought, I can't just break up with him and go with the guy who gave me a heartbreak, now can I?

I sighed, life sure got a lot tougher right now.

**Nagi's POV**

"So are do will all agree about the plan?" Ikuto asked.

"I do, as soon I can get to speak with Amu without Rima being near, I'll tell her the plan as well." Utau said.

"This is like soooo exciting~!" Tadase squeeled. **[A/N: maybe I'm making him, a bit too much gay?]**

"Dude, are you sure? I mean once we start, there is no turning back, are you sure you want to go for her?"

"And don't forget, Rima isn't going to fall that easily head over heels with you, we have got to act real precise." Utau added.

"I know and I'm positive." I said, "She's the one I'm after."

* * *

><p><strong>Danime: that's that! Finished chapter 3! <strong>

**Ikuto: thank you so much! **

**Amu: why did you let me and him have sex? WHY?**

**Danime: he threatened to kill me (first chap, intro talk)**

**Amu: and you believed him? He wouldn't kill a fly!**

**Danime: believe me, cats can kill, they can. Great, now I've got a headache! I never gonna be all up and about tomorrow morning. ****Anyway… thank you for the reviews and new faves etc. etc. and….**

**Ikuto: just review.**

**Danime: he don't cut it off like that!**

**Ikuto: weren't you rushing?**

***continue quarreling***

**Amu *sweetdrop* : see you on the next chapter!**


	5. She knocks me of my feet

**Danime: OMG I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I was like so busy the last weeks, I had my last test for school, I don't know how school is where you are, but my school year is ending this week =D And about 3 weekends ago I've been watching PinkPop 24/7. btw. PinkPop is an amazing dutch festival with great bands, this year there were the Foo Fighters, Coldplay, Kings of Leon, All time low, Simple Plan, The Script and more amazing bands and I wanted to go soooooo badly but my parents, being annoying as ever didn't let me go. *sulk* Then there was work and I went to an amusement park on Thursday which was btw FUCKIKNG GREAT! And two weeks ago I have been working nonstop, can I really call this vacation? And since I went on vacation last friday I didn't have time to upload it then T.T sorry. I was pushing myself to finish this chapter before I left last week friday, which I did, however... my local internet decided to bother me and didn't work for 4 whole days ,, also because I had a mayor writersblock on this chapter, you see, the best ideas come to me late at night, so I have to write them down then because I forget them otherwise T.T**

**Ikuto: I have only one question.**

**Danime: sure, tell me**

**Ikuto: I'm not really interested in what you did but is there going to be loooooooooots of Amuto in this chapter? *little kitten eyes* **

**Danime *sigh* : You just wait and see. DISCLAIMER! **

**DISCLAIMERSIGN: Danime does NOT own Shugo Chara! **

_**Recrap: **_

"_No way, you?" (Rima)  
>"Idatednagihikoifiveyearsago!" (Rima)<br>"I came to invite you girls to the annual party me and Ikuto give at our place." (Kukai)  
>"This is my necklace, the one I gave you, five years ago." (Nagihiko)<br>"Do you know I still love you?" (Nagihiko)__**  
><strong>__"OMG AMU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" (Rima)  
>"QUIET I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" (Amu)<br>"Guys can I ask you a favour?" (Nagihiko)  
>"Depends on it." (Ikuto)<br>"Anyway, I want your help with getting Rima back." (Nagihiko)  
>"What makes you think you still have a chance? I mean you left her, Kirishima made her happy for a whole year and believe me, now he's dating Rima he isn't planning on leaving." (Utau)<br>"Rima was waiting for me to return from Europe." (Nagihiko)  
>"Dude, are you sure?" (Kukai)<br>"I'm positive. She's the one I'm after." (Nagihiko)_

**Rima's POV**

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" I yelled in frustration and glared at the purple-head who was standing next to me. How the hell did I even get in this situation? Being alone with HIM in an amusement park?

***~Flash Back; one week ago, the day after the party ~* **

"RIMA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IT IS IMPORTANT!" Utau yelled as she stormed in our suite. I was in the bathroom doing my hair. She found me quiet quick and tore the brush out of my had and tossed it to the other side of the bathroom.

"God Utau! What could be so important to make me stop doing my hair, you know it will be a big mess now!" Angry for making me stop.

"Guess what we're going to do next week?" She asked a little too excited for her being.

I sighed, not really bothering. "Just tell me."

"Dad got tickets for the new amusement park, you know the one that opened last spring?"

"Yeah so? Well he gave me and Ikuto both 4 tickets! Which means we can go all together!"

"OMG THAT IS AMAZING, IT'S GONNA BE THE BEST UTAU!" I yelled. "who are you taking?"

"I'm taking you, Amu and Yaya, with me that's four!"

"This is going to be the best!" I said happily while clapping my hands. "The four of us, having fun, it has been way to long since we did that!" I continued. It has been, the last time me and the girls had some girls time was almost 2 years ago, mostly the boys join us when we go out.

"Well, actually…" Utau said hesitatingly.

Wait, this could not be good, every time Utau says those two words in the same sentence there is a catch. Why didn't I realise that, there's always a catch when it comes to Utau.

"Tell me Utau." I said glaring at her, an evil aura dooming up around me, not that it would work on Utau, when her evil aura is on, mine is whipped away into nothingness.

"I said both Ikuto and me got tickets." She started, why does it feels like she's bringing it slowly? Like she is, well I don't know, it is just this gut feeling there is a bigger catch behind all of this.

"So?"

"So he proposed to go together, with a group of eight, you know he and the guys and us girls." She flopped out, however still it was like she was bringing it slowly.

"And?"

"And… " silence, okay now I'm absolutely sure, she is hiding something, something big.

"RIMA! Did you hear what I said?" Utau yelled.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"I agreed."

"agreed to what?" I asked dump, feeling stupid not to know what she was talking about.

"I agreed to go together, with the eight of us. You know to the amusement park, with us girls, and Ikuto and the guys." She said.

I fell face down on the floor. "YOU DID WHAT?" great, again no girl time.

"Hahahhahahahaha! OMG Rima lost her cool!" She laughed. "but yes I did, it would be nice, believe me."

Why does it feels like she is still hiding something from me?

**~ * Flash Back End * ~**

I sighed and looked over at the purple-head who was trying his best to win some plush doll for me. For some kind of idiotic reason. I looked around to see if the others were near. I would love to join with them, and be out of this awkward position with my ex-boyfriend.

If I knew Ikuto was going to invite him, I would have totally faked being sick and be deathbored at the campus for the rest of the day. I knew there was another catch behind Utau's words.

"Rima~ shall we go to the next attraction?" The purple head asked me. I glared at him, ignoring his words, huffed and walked to the closest attraction and got in line, purple head following me on my heels.

Why does it feels more comfortable then when Kirishima does that?

I shook my head to delete the thought out of my mind, and focused on a ballon that was drifting to the air. Some child probably had let it go.

"Here." The purple-head said.

I turned around to see him holding out the plush rabbit he had won at the basketball game he was playing earlier. I just stared blankly at it.

"What do I have to do with it?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WITH IT? TAKE IT!" He yelled. I glared at him. How come I was here all alone with HIM?

**~ * Flash Back * ~**

Me, Amu, Yaya and Utau entered the amusement park, I was wondering who Ikuto brought, Utau didn't let one words slip so I just had to see. I was just hoping that they thought of me and asked Kirishima to come. Yay~ it would be so much fun if he did come, we could go into the teacups, he would win me plushs, I would act all scarred in the haunted house, just so he could comfort me, and as last attraction the ferris wheel. I giggled inside my head.

"AMU~!" Guess they were here. I saw Ikuto give Amu a hug and hold his head close to hers, just like a cat would do. I stared at the two, for a minute or two.

…

WAIT A MINUTE WHY HASN'T AMU SCREAMED AT HIM, THAT ARE ALWAYS THE BEST MOMENTS!

I looked around to see who the other guys were that came with Ikuto. Kukai, Kairi, not really a surprise, I mean they are dating Utau and Yaya.

When I looked hopefully if I saw Kirishima anywhere, however my hopes were soon ruined when my eyes crossed two brown ones… GOD DO YOU HATE ME? ANYONE BUT HIM!

Yes you've guessed it right, Nagihiko, could my day go any worse?

Luckily I still have my friends so I'll be okay as long as I ignore him.

"Amu! Let's go to the haunted house!" Ikuto proposed, grabbed Amu and ran off.

Okay without Amu then, no sweat I still have Yaya and Utau.

"Kairi! Take Yaya to a sweet shop, Yaya's hungry!" she said and kairi started leading her to the sweetshop, I guess he prepared himself and memorized the amusement park, so he knew where it was.

Only Utau was left, however I have a feeling.

"UTAU! I'LL CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL!" Kukai screamed.

"WHAT KIND OF DUAL?" Utau yelled back, while smirking as she was planning on her victory.

"RAMEN-CONTEST!" Kukai said enthusiastic.

"YOU'RE ON!" Utau replied and they stormed off, just like the others.

I sighed and looked over to Nagihiko.

Great, juuuuust great.

**~ * Flash Back End * ~ **

Note to myself: Kill Amu, Yaya and Utau later today.

I ignored the purple-head with his plush and looked at the Ferris wheel.

O no, I didn´t not just chose this attraction now did I? SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT ME!

We were already in front of a cabin. I turned around to see if I could get away. There was no way I was going to be alone with purple-head in a freaking small 'room' !

Great I was panicking!

**Nagi´s POV**

Why would Rima want to go in the ferrist wheel? She has been ignoring me since we got 'seperated' from the others. I sighed, so far they had done everything according to plan, I thought it would have been easier with Rima. I didn't expect her to be ignoring me like this.

I looked at the plush rabbit I won for Rima, years ago she would have eagerly grabbed it and never let go of it and place it on a shelf in her room, at least, that is what she did with the plush I won her a few years ago.

"THAT'S IT!" She suddenly yelled.

"What? Finally found out Kirishima is a total dork?" I said calm.

"Take that back purple-head!" I stayed quiet, focusing my eyes on the trees in the distance.

"You had this all planned out!" She concluded right on the spot as always.

"So what if I did?" I said, staying calm, I did not fancy a fight right now. She looked shocked at my confession, probably guessed that I was going to deny everything. I sifted my focus from the trees to her. God she looked so beautiful today. She was wearing an orange scarf and headband. A simple white shirt with orange letters, which I couldn't read quite well, an orange skirt and white boots, with heels of course. I guess length got important for her.

"GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY HAD THIS ALL PLANNED OUT!" She screamed.

"Rima, can you just for once, forget about everything that happened in the past and the fact that you're dating Kirishima and have some fun with me," I tried. She gave me a look.

"as friends of course." I added. She kept staring at me like I was some madman.

"Come on, Rima can't you enjoy just today as friends?" I tried harder, using my pleading eyes.

She huffed, of course. She was stuck with me after all in this stupid attraction for like 30 minutes. How many had passed, I looked at my watch, great only 3, this was going to be a long ride.

"RIMA~" I said in a sing-sang voice. "How about this, we ignore each other on this ride, but have fun after this okay?" I tried on last time.

"come on Nagihiko! Do you really think I can forget about the past and my _boyfriend _and be an stupid girl to have fun with_ you_ here?" She said implying the words 'boyfriend' and 'you' here.

"Rima we had fun together before we dated, as friends. Come on I know you. This isn't the real you Rima." I said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" She yelled.

"I KNOW YOU INSIDE OUT!" I yelled back, this was not where I was heading. "WE'RE ALONE RIGHT NOW, CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE DROP THAT STUPID ACT?"

"WHAT ACT?" She yelled, almost screaming now.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND LIKE THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!"

She glared at me, staying quiet.

"Or are you just convincing yourself that there was, is and never will be anything going on between us?" I said, not yelling anymore and leaning in a little.

She flinched, guess now I was right on the spot.

**Rima's POV**

Am I pretending?

Am I convincing myself?

NO I'm NOT, totally not! He left me, how can he even think that?

"Stop fooling yourself purplehead! I like Kirishima and there is nothing you can't do about it!" I said coping his move on leaning in, without noticing myself.

He smirked. God how bad I want to whip that of his face with a direct punch…

"I never said anything about liking each other Rima, I was talking about a friendship." He leaned in more. I blushed, damn that purple head.

"Even so, about friendship either, I don't want to be!" Me leaning, in focussing on his eyes with my devil look in my eyes, I hope he would just die on the spot.

"Because of him? Come on he's just a little crush right, nothing more, looking is always allowed." He said, leaning in more.

"WHY YOU STUPID PURPLE-HEAD! " I shot forward, turning my devil eyes to the max. He however stayed quiet, I expected him to go yelling back at me. I took a closer look at him. Was he… no way, that can't be why?

HE IS, HE CERTAINLY IS BLUSHING! WHY DAMNIT!

…

…

…

OH MY GOD!

OUR POSITION! HOW COME I NOT HAVE NOTICED THIS UNTIL NOW? I LOOK LIKE AMU! HOW CAN I BE THIS DENSE?

Our face where so damn close, our foreheads were almost touching, imagine how close…

No no no no no no no no no NO! THIS IS BAD! I can't be this close with him, you have a boyfriend damnit! Come on Rima, take a deep breath and lean back into your seat.

…

…

Maybe I should observe him a bit. I mean it has been so long, and he has matured so much.

His hair was still the same, the bangs however do reach a bit lower. My eyes moved a bit down. His eye colour had darkened a bit, making them more brown. Lower. GOD! His lips, I hate to admit it but how I have missed those. AND NOT IN THAT WAY! No the way of speaking he has, the way they moved when he speaks. Such a refined gentleman.

His lips, how I would love to.. no, snap out of it.

I could not break my gaze from his lips.

I noticed him leaning in even more, and to my own surprise I did not more backwards, I should! I should move backwards. COME ON RIMA FOCUS!

…

…

DAMNIT HOW DID I GET IN THIS SITUATION?

**Meanwhile**

**Kukai's POV**

After our great disappearing act, to leave Nagi and Rima behind, we joined with the others after about half an hour.

"What do you think they would be doing now?" Yaya asked.

"Probably ripping each other's heads of." Utau said plainly.

"I hope Rima spares him, Nagi is so nice." Amu, being concerned about Rima's dangerous being.

"HEY! I'M NICE! AND HOT, NOT TO MENTI-"

"We get it Ikuto!" Amu interrupted.

"You al worry too much! I bet Nagi is still alive at the end of the day, and that he even made a hugde step in there 'relationship'!" I said.

"There are times when you are just, too optimistic." Kairi said, pushing up his glasses.

"HEY! DO-

**BACK TO THE FERRIST WHEEL**

**Kukai: you didn't even let me finish!**

**Danime: so? It was not important!**

**Kukai: HEY- **

**Danime: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rima's POV**

By now our lips were only inches apart.

His lips…..

"Rima.." They spoke, no whispered, moving in that way, a way of a gentlemen speaking.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

GOD ME AND MY URGES!

"Can I …" I looked up at his eyes, meeting his.

Pause

How long have we been in here? Isn't this ride over anytime now.

As much as I tried I couldn't move my gaze away, as much as I tried I couldn't speak. I stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"Can I kiss you?"

**Danime: I'm going to annoy you and end the chapter right here and now! HA IN YOUR FACE! God I love saying that…. =D I really hate the fact that the internet is like broke and is making me read a lot of books since I have no life... nah just kidding =D**

**Ikuto: don't make up stuff.**

**Danime: it's NOT made up! It is true! I haven't even had wireless for a week now! Anyway thanks to ALL you readers, reviewers and people who faved or/and put it on alert! THANK YOU ALL! So please R&R if you liked it, hat- no if you hated it then don't, got any advise, critics… anything!**

**SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 5! 3**

…

…

**Ikuto: sometimes you are just too enthusiastic.. **


	6. I can't help myself

**Danime: okay, since I have no school for the time beiing, I'm going to try and upload as fast as I can, so look out for new chapters, anyways thanks for the reviews, the faves and all the other shit =D And now: DISCLAIMER ANYONE::**

**Disclaimersign: Danime95 does NOT own Shugo Chara! =3 neither is Danime not a fluent English speaking and/or writing person so please don't mind any grammar mistakes =3**

**Danime: Let's start chapter 5; I can't help myself**

* * *

><p><strong>Recrap: <strong>

"_Idatednagihikoifiveyearsago!" (Rima)  
>"Do you know I still love you?" (Nagihiko)<br>"Anyway, I want your help with getting Rima back." (Nagihiko)  
>"Dude, are you sure?" (Kukai)<br>"Dad got tickets for the new amusement park, you know the one that opened last spring? Well he gave me and Ikuto both 4 tickets! Which means we can go all together!" (Utau)  
>"OMG THAT IS AMAZING, IT'S GONNA BE THE BEST UTAU!" (Rima)<br>"You had this all planned out!" (Rima)  
>"So what if I did? Rima, can you just for once, forget about everything that happened in the past and the fact that you're dating Kirishima and have some fun with me," (Nagihiko)<br>"I know you Rima, this is not the real you." (Nagihiko)  
>"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" (Rima)<br>"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND LIKE THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!" (Nagihiko)"  
>"Stop fooling yourself purple head! I like Kirishima and there is nothing you can't do about it!" (Rima)<br>"Come on he's just a little crush right, nothing more, looking is always allowed." (Nagihiko)  
>"Can I … kiss you?" (Nagihiko)<em>

**Rima's POV**

"Can I kiss you?" I could feel his breath as he spoke against my lips.

The question he had just asked slowly sunk in.

How many minutes had passed since he asked that? 1? 2? Maybe 3? It was killing me.

Neither one of us had moved back. I was still looking into his ever so brown eyes and he was staring right back at me. I should look away, I should move back, I should slap him as hard as I could in his face for even concidering the thought of kissing me, me who has a boyfriend. A boyfriend of who I know was very loyal to me, and who would never betray me nor leave me. But then why? Why does Nagihiko makes me feel this way. Makes me feel so light, so free, like there is nothing to worry about even though he is one of the biggest playboys I know. My eyes broke free from his but I stopped and kept staring at his lips.

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND LIKE THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!" _his voice echoed in my head. Was I really fooling myself into telling that I was over him? Was I really missing him, was I unconsciously waiting for him? Was I?

I looked up into his eyes again, their stare had somehow changed. But how?

**Nagi's POV**

HOW CAN I BE THIS STUPID? How can I even think about asking her that? She would hit me in the face right away! I mean she just can't stop talking about her o so great new boyfriend every time we were together.

"I'm sorry Rima, I let go of myself, please forg-" I stopped halfway my sentence because Rima grabbed my jacket with both hands and her face got awfully close to mine and stared straight into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, sounding a bit angry.

God, here it comes she is going to push me away right against the wall of the cabin, she is going to punch me in the face, hit me over a hundred times and all those other horrible stuff she is able to. I closed my eyes shut to prepare for any impact I could imagine.

"To think that you even had to ask." She whispered

Something pressed softly against my lips, something very soft and warm, something that I had missed in those years I was away. I opened my eyes to look if my senses weren't joking with me. But they weren't. Her eyes were shut, her lips were firmly pressed against mine.

I couldn't believe what was happening, Rima the girl I still loved, who said she had moved on and forgotten about me, who was acting like a queen that didn't had a care in the world. Rima the girl who had now another boyfriend was holding on to me so innocently, kissing me so sweetly. I want to be the one next to her, this is why I would fight for her, to protect this innocent side of hers. To protect a side that nobody would ever know about.

I reclosed my eyes and answered her kiss. I could feel her hands holding on to my jacket even tighter and pulling herself closer. I faintly noticed some movements and finally registered that Rima was now sitting, legs to one side on my lap now. My hands found their way to her waist, pulling her even closer to me, not wanting this moment to stop, but to last forever.

Somehow we broke apart, I stared into those beautiful golden orbs of her, that were filled with desire, I know my eyes looked exact the same. Moments later our lips met again, rougher this time, it was a need that had to be pleased. I licked the bottom of her lip, asking for access, maybe I'm pushing my luck a bit too far, but I don't care, right now, nobody, not even Rima who would slap me in the face afterwards, could ruin my mood right now. I knew it, I still have a chance.

To my surprise she opened her mouth and gained me access. Our thongs battled for dominance, but ended with my victory. I explored her mouth and her hands finally let go of my jacket but found their way into my hair, making it all messy. My hand caressing her cheek, like I always used to.

I don't know how long it lasted but when we had both lack of air we broke apart. I looked into her eyes, the desire I saw earlier was replaced with shock. Before I could react to it the doors of the cabin opened making Rima spring up and sprint as fast as she could away. I stared in shock at her disappearing figure. I slowly rose and left the cabin, while some people were awkwardly staring at me.

**Utau's POV**

"Where are they? The park is about to close in half an hour!" Kukai screamed. "I'm going to miss the whole training session if they don't hurry now!"

"Is your soccer training really that important?" I yelled back at him.

"Yes it is!" I sighed. Boys and their hobbies not even a girl or a good friend was able to get between those two.

It is weird however, I never expected Rima to hold on so long with him. I texted her that we would meet up her around 5 p.m. so that we would be back on time on the campus. However it was already 5.15, guess she must be enjoying herself right? Then again Amu and Ikuto weren't back either so even if Rima and Nagi where here already we still had to wait for those two. Yaya, whose sugar rush had worked out and although being 18 was tired and had Kairi to take her to the campus early. So here I was waiting with a guy who was only thinking about his training and forgetting about his girlfriend. I sighed again.

"Mow Amu-koi don't be mean, I know you like cats, so why won't you just accept the plush?" I heard my bothers voice in the distance say. **[ A/N: I know I didn't say it before, but I actually just assumed that you guys would assume that Ikuto is Utau's older brother in the story, was I right? Anyway hereby Ikuto is Utau's older brother.] **

"If I accept the plush this time, the next time you ask me why I just 'won't accept you?' because you know very well that you resemble a cat!" Amu yelled at him.

I laughed inside. They knew each other better than anyone else. I'm kind of disappointed that they still aren't together, I would love to have Amu as my sister-in-law! And beside Amu Tsukiyomi sounds great!

"Yo! Sorry we are late, but Amu here wanted a plush very bad and after I worked my ass off to win her one she won't accept it." He said in a whining voice, trying to talk guilt onto Amu.

"YOU MADE THAT UP I NEVER WANTED A PLUSH!"

"Sure you didn't strawberry, sure you didn't." He said and sneaked his arms around her giving her a bear hug, making Amu go red all over.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, attempting to get out of his grip but failing miserably.

**Kukai's POV**

"UTAU! AMU! WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATLY!"

I looked up to see Rima rushing over to us, Nagi nowhere to be seen.

"RIMA! Where were you? And where is Nagi, isn't he supposed to be with you?" Utau asked.

"Quiet! Let's go!" She said storming towards the exit, without paying attention to us guys, Utau following.

"Hey! Rima, Utau! Wait up! Ikuto let go of me!"

"Naww, don't want to, why don't you drive home with me?" Ikuto said, threw her over his shoulder and walked away.

"Hey, what about me?" I screamed.

"Just wait for Nagi, he came with his car!" Ikuto yelled back at me.

I sighed, great now I had to wait even longer to start with my soccer practice and sat down on the bench once again.

"Attention to all visitors of Easter-land. **[A/N: I know I know, lame name for an amusement park but who cares?] **We are about to close for today, would you all please leave towards the exit and thank you for visiting. We look forward to your next visit to Easter-land. Thank you and good day."

I growled, 5.45 p.m. already which means I'll never be on time for practice today. Which means extra laps tomorrow.

"Kukai? Why are you still here?" I looked up to see Nagi.

"Waiting for you, and I hope you had a great day, because I want to punch you in the face REAL bad for making me miss my soccer practice." I said standing up and walking with him to the exit.

"Wow, first time I see you depressed Kukai! Guess the world is upside down today!" He said grinning a bit.

"Why? Did you and Rima finally had a normal conversation?" I asked.

"Sortof." He said but kept grinning and took out his car keys to unlock the car doors.

Tell me dude, what happened?" I asked grinning at him and got into the front seat.

"Guess your mood is better again." He laughed. He started the car and drove away from the parking lot.

"Well hearing that at least one thing went according to plan is great!"

"It was not totally according to plan." He kept grinning, turned on the highway and sped up.

"Well whatever it was, Rima seemed pissed about it, you should have seen her." I said, looking at the road.

"I guess, I mean she did cross a one of the lines you should not cross when you are dating someone."I gaped at him, she did what?

"DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO! I'm dying to know!" I said getting excited, maybe there was a chance for him after all.

He turned his head to look at me.

"We kissed in the ferris wheel."

**Rima's POV**

HOW COULD I BE THIS STUPID! HOW COULD I LET GO OF MYSELF LIKE THAT! HOW CAN I BETRAY KIRISHIMA LIKE THIS? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?

My anger was focused against the gas pedal. Reverse behaviour, I should be angry against myself, for doing that but instead I was realising it on the gas pedal, making us, me and Utau go way to fast over the highway.

"Rima! I don't know what happened, but you need to calm down! You are way past the speed limit, if you don't watch out now, you will get a penalty!" Utau said, trying to calm me down.

"OW shudup! You would do the exact same thing if you were this angry!" I snapped at her.

"True, but I then always listen to you guys and because I don't want to die and I realise that I'm overreacting, so…" She motioned me to slow down.

I sighed, I slowed down making us go at the indicated speed.

Next to me, Utau took a deep breath. I guess she was holding it. "Thank you." I laughed at her.

"Do you.." She started slowly.

"Home, I will tell you at home." I stared at the road in front of me. She just nodded, understanding that talking about it right now was WAY too dangerous because it was me who was driving.

**Kirishima's POV**

"What do you mean coach? HE is the new co-captain?" I asked angry.

"Fuyuki, you saw him play, he has the talents. We have to be happy that he joined the basketball team, we have a bigger chance on winning the championship right now. Now off you go and I'll see you all next Monday." The coach said.

"Captain, I understand that you feel pressure from him and that you are afraid that he will take you position as captain, but I assure you, unless there are extreme changes you will not lose that title." Kaitou, a member of the team said, as we walked into the changing room with the rest of the team.

"I'm not afraid some new guy like him would take my spot!" I yelled. "I don't understand that he is the new co-captain! I mean I understand that he's accepted in the team, but look at today's training! HE wasn't even here! And it's his first training since he joined!"

"He had asked the coach if he could start next week because I believe he had a day off today, with some friends." Laurent said.

"And he was just granted that! Other members like you aren't allowed to miss one training in a whole season!" I yelled getting more and more pissed off by the minute now.

"Calm down, I heard he was only grated that because he had only excepted to join the team yesterday and wants to start on Monday, you know the beginning of a new week? What is so bad about that?" Laurent spoke again, a bit unsure about going against the captain.

"I don't trust him that's all."

"Has this something to do about the thing between him and Rima?" Haru asked

"Maybe, I just don't like the way the speaks to her, she is my girlfriend and he being a member of my team should respect her. Plus I heard from the all you that he is planning on winning her back before this school year ends, right?"

"Yes he did said that but come on, some trust in your girlfriend, didn't she say she was over him?" Kaitou asked.

"She did, it not her, it's him I don't trust." I plainly said.

"Whatever and besides if I remember correctly he went today with some _guy_ friends, you know, Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi to that new amusement park, how was it called? Easter-land?" Kaitou said.

"Easter-land?" I asked. Some members nodded in response.

**~ * Flash Back * ~**

"UTAU!" I yelled. The blonde turned around to look at her best friends boyfriend.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked annoyed. It felt like her attitude against me had changed somehow, like she didn't like, as in best friends boyfriend, anymore.

"Do you know if Rima and you girls are coming to watch the training tomorrow? I wanted to ask Rima in person but I can't find her."

"Sorry I don't think so. You see Rima, Amu, Yaya and I are going to Easter-land tomorrow, you know that new amusement park. Dad got me and Ikuto some tickets." She said.

"Okay, well tell Rima to have fun!" I said and ran off.

"Sure thing." I heard her say in the distance

**~ * Flash Back end * ~**

That bastard was really after my Rima after all! And besides that he had already made his move!

I got my stuff and stuffed it into my training bag threw it over my shoulder and left to find that arrogant son of a bitch, if he dared to have lay a finger on my Rima he was a dead man!

"KIRISHIMA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Laurent yelled after me. I ignored him, only focussing on one thing; that bastard of a Fujisaki!

* * *

><p><strong>Danime: and set! Stop the press, chapter 5 is done! I actually wanted to write further, but a writer's block came up when I finished the last sentence. D= So I hope I can get past it soon enough. Anyway thanks for reading and pretty please review 3 critics, liking, advise everything next to hate is welcome! =D AND SEE YA'ALL NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER SIX!<strong>


	7. Bonus Chapter Amuto date to Easterland

**Danime: alright, so I still got a major block 'bout the next chapter, sorry guys. However I got some ideas for a side story/bonus chapter =D so let's put it in action! Again thank you guys for the reviews and all the other shit! And you all know I DON'T own anything**

**And now let's start the bonus chapter**

**Bonus chapter: Amuto's date in Easter-land**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

Okay let me talk you up about what has happened:

After I woke up naked next to a certain, perverted cosplay cat, I locked myself up in my bedroom, too ashamed to get out. After Rima left to watch, guess what, the basketball training, Utau managed to get me out of my room and I mean, she tricked me. Here is how is went::

"AMU! GET YOU FRICKING ASS OUT OF YOUR BEDROOM OR I'LL TELL EVERYBODY WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND YOU-KNOW-WHO LAST NIGHT!"

"YOU CAN'T BLACKMAIL ME UTAU! I'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM AGAIN!"

"DO I NEED TO GET MY BROTHER, I'M SUUUUURE HE HAS HIS WAYS OF GETTING INTO YOUR BEDROOM! EVEN WITH THE DOOR LOCKED!" She said in a singsang voice. I groaned. I knew he had, somehow he would always just popped up out of nowhere…

"I'M CALLING HIM RIGHT NOW, I SUUUURE HE WILL BE THERE IN NO-TIME!" she yelled form the other side of the door!

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! I CAN'T FACE HIM FOR AT LEAST 3 MONTHS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed back at her.

"TO LATE, HE IS ALREADY COMING OVER AS FAST AS HE CAN!"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM UTAU?"

"JUST THAT YOU WANTED TO SEE HIM VEEEEEEEEEEEEERY BAD AND THANK HIM FOR LAST NIGHT!" I could feel her smirking through the door.

"AND SINCE YOUR DOOR IS LOCKED, I'M SURE THAT THIS CAN'T GO WRONG FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, ONCE HE GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU…"

I unlocked the door and swung it open. "UTAU! NOW YOU'VE DO-"

"buwahahahahahaha!" She was laying on the floor holding her stomach.

"Wha?" I asked not understanding why she found it so funny that Ikuto was coming over to molest me again.

"You should have *giggle* seen the *more giggles* look on your *even more giggles* face right now! *by now she busted into laughing again* Ha-ha, so haha, funny." Great, now she was rolling over the floor.

"You didn't call him, did you?"

"hahaha, no, hahaha!"

"Seriously, if you wanted to laugh so bad, you could have done something other than messing with me!" She slowly stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, as far as that was possible.

"It was not about me wanting to laugh, although it was worth it. No we have serious business to discuss Amu." I gulped.

**~ * Time Skip * ~**

"So Nagi wants to get back together with Rima and wants us to help him?" I asked Utau after hearing her story.

"Yeah, that is it. So I've asked dad if he had some tickets for the park next Saturday **[A/N: I don't know if Saturday is an off-school day by you guys, here in the Netherlands it is, so I'm sticking to that kay?] **And he had them! So we'll go there, we'll 'leave' them with just the two of them and Nagi can grab his chance!" She said with a happy face.

"How are we supposed to just 'leave' them? I mean if we walk away with the six of us, sure Rima will follow." I said.

"Of course she will! That's why Kukai will challenge me to a eating contest, Kairi will take Yaya to a sweet shop and Ikuto will drag you off to some place."

"IKUTO? WHY HIM?"

"Cause you like him?"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO I DO NOT!"

"WHATEVER! That's the plan stick to it and try to act normal when Rima is near."

I huffed. "Fine."

**~ *Time Skip; day of the 'date' * ~.**

We got to the park early so that Rima would have no chance to escape before she would see Nagi. I had avoided Ikuto the whole week. Things are still to awkward for my being. So now we were waiting for the guys to show up so we could start the set up or as Yaya called it;

_THE 'MAKE RIMA AND NAGI STOP FIGHTING AND GET ALONG WITH EACHOTHER, SO THAT NAGI CAN MAKE HIS MOVE AND MAKE RIMA FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM AGAIN' PLAN_

Yaya being Yaya she gave it an damned long name.

I sighed. In no time the guys would arrive and then I would have to spend waaaaaay to long with Ikuto, alone. ~cry~ I don't wanna! I whined inwardly.

I checked my watch for the time. 10.00 a.m.

"AMU~!" I felt two arms snuck around me and I closed my eyes in shock. A head was held way far in my comfort zone. I opened my eyes and saw blue hair… god here he is.

Okay, endure for Rima.

Endure it for Rima

Endure it for Rima

Endure it

Endure it

Endure

Endure

GOD! THIS WAS GOING TO BE A DAMNED LONG DAY!

I looked over at the rest. Rima was looking shocked to see that Nagi was here. Well good luck Nagi.

"_How is my little kitten today?" _Ikuto whispered in my ear. _"I see your finally allowing me to be close to you." _

I could feel his breath in my ear, I knew I had to be all red right now, stupid Ikuto making me blush!

"_I'm doing this for Rima, and just so you know you're way too far in my comfort zone!" _I whispered back at him.

"_Feisty, I like it kitten. Do you know how much I've been longing to see you last week. However everywhere I went, you weren't there. Avoiding me?" _He whispered sending shivers down mine spine.

"_What I've been doing last week is mine business not yours!"_

"_Well let's put this plan to action, ne?" _He whispered, I felt his grip loosen a bit, AIR!

"Amu! Let's go to the haunted house!" He spontaneously yelled grabbed my hand and sprinted off.

O no, anything but the haunted house!

After what seemed like an eternity he finally stopped running.

"God -pant-pant- Ikuto never -pant- do that to -pant- me -pant- again!" I looked at his smirking face.

I stood up straight. "So what are we going to do?" I asked him surely he had thought of something.

"Didn't you hear me?" He said pointing in front of him, I followed. "Haunted house, kitten." If it was possible I felt my soul leave my body.

"You can always hold on to me if you're afraid." He said in a teasing voice.

"No way pervert! It's all fake, like I'd be afraid of that!" I said and stepped forward, with a loudly throbbing heart.

We entered the first dark room, that looked like the entrance hall of a castle, some stairs, paintings, front door, etc. etc. You know it casual haunted house. **[A/N: to tell you the truth I've never been in a haunted house before, so I'm going to try my best okay, don't judge me if I got it totally wrong kay?]**

"See told you nothing to be afraid-" At that very moment a 'window' flew open and a body fell down the stairs. "OFF!" I screamed the last part of my sentence grabbed Ikuto and run another dark room.

I stopped in a room that looked like a bedroom, well it was since there was a giant bed in it. I clutched on to Ikuto's arm tighter. I could tell without looking that the pervert was smirking, However right now that was least of my worry, I just wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

**~ * Time Skip * ~ **

So by now we were in the last room, according to Ikuto and by now I have brushed his arm, presumably. I looked around the room that was decorated as a cemetery. I'm going to have nightmares after this! I brought myself unconsciously closer to Ikuto. And when I thought it was over something shot up from a grave making my scream at my loudest and squeezed Ikuto's arm even harder.

"AMU!" I opened my eyes to see the daylight again, where we out of it? I turned around to see the exit of the haunted house.

"It's over you can let go of my arm now." He said.

I looked at his arm and saw that I was clutching on to it with both hands, I looked back at his face, and back at his arm again. Realizing what he just asked, I let go and took back two steps.

"So you aren't afraid of haunted houses ne, Amu?" He asked teasing.

"I'm not going to answer that, but what's up next?" I asked him.

"Well we were supposed to meet with the other in 10 minutes by the fountain? So shall we go there?"

"Okay, I'd rather be with them than alone with you." I said and started walking.

"Aww you're just saying that! And by the way kitten, this way." He answered.

I turned around and run up next to him walking the opposite direction than first.

"I knew that."

"Suuuuuuuuuure you did, strawberry." He said and slung an arm around my shoulder.

I just laughed at him. It sure is comfortable with him around, and for some reason, I don't mind him being this close to me.

"Amu! Ikuto! Over here!" an enthusiastic voice yelled as soon as we walked on the square where the fountain was. I looked up to see Kukai waving over. I escaped Ikuto's grasp and run over to Utau.

"So what have you done so far?" Utau asked me, raising her eyebrows together twice.

"Just the haunted house, Utau, nothing more? You?"

"A ramen eating contest, I won of course." She said proud.

I laughed, no matter who would try Utau would always win an eating contest but Kukai just loved to try.

"Amu-chi, Utau-chi!" Yaya's voice sounded all over the plaza.

"Yaya had such a great time and look at all this delicious candy Kairi and Yaya bought!" She said holding up 3 giant bags filled with all sorts of candy making Utau and me sweatdrop.

"Oh Yaya…" we said in unison.

"What do you think they would be doing now?" Yaya asked.

"Probably ripping each other's heads of." Utau said plainly.

"I hope Rima spares him, Nagi is so nice." I said, I know how dangerous Rima can be sometimes.

"HEY! I'M NICE! AND HOT, NOT TO MENTI-"

"We get it Ikuto!" I signed and stared at him annoyed, he staring back with sad little kitten eyes.

Owwww he is just sooo cute!

NO HE'S NOT! HE IS A PERVERT COSTPLAY CAT! DO NOT FORGET THAT AMU! DO NOT! I inwardly screamed at myself.

"You al worry too much! I bet Nagi is still alive at the end of the day, and that he even made a huge step in there 'relationship'!" I said.

"There are times when you are just, too optimistic." Kairi said, pushing up his glasses.

"HEY! DO-" Kukai started.

"No need to yell Kukai!" Utau yelled, making us all sweatdrop.

"You're the one yelling!" Kukai yelled back.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"AM-!"

"WE GET IT!" Ikuto yelled.

"I just hope that they don't do just they'll regret later." I muttered to myself.

"KAIRI! We haven't been to this sweetshop yet! Take Yaya to it!" Yaya yelled while she was looking at the map.

Kairi sighed. "Well we're off, I came with my own car, so you don't have to wait for us at the end of today kay?" and they left.

"What time is it?" Ikuto asked Utau.

"About 2 p.m. why do you ask?" Utau answered.

"Didn't you text Rima to meet up with us at 5 p.m.?" Ikuto questioned Utau again.

"Yeah. Tell me Ikuto why the thinking face?" Utau now confused.

"Amu~!" he sang. O god, what is he planning?

"We still have three more hours! Let's enjoy the rest of our date!" He grabbed my hand and started walking off.

"Hey, Ikuto! We can't just leave Utau and Kukai behind right?" I tried to get out of it and shot Utau a desperate look.

"O no, of course you can leave us, we will have fun with the two of us! Just meet us at the appointed time." Utau yelled us after.

Okay that's it. Utau is truly evil.

"Don't have too much fun!" Kukai added. I just gave them both the evil look.

"Tell me Ikuto where are we going?" I asked him.

He winked. "You'll see."

I just a little behind him, him dragging me along. I studied his face from the side. I could see that he was enjoying himself. And his face didn't look like he was planning something.

…

Then again he had the best poker face I knew.

He was looking forward, focussing on wherever we were going. I thought back at the day after the party last week. The guy had no shame and had been staring at me, sheets covering me, for some time. The fact that we were naked just freaked me out so much that I run away. To tell you the truth it was not the first time we woke up next to each other naked. I never remember since it somehow always happens when I'm drunk. I found out that Ikuto was drunk of boozy that times to.

I know how stupid it sounds. We had sex several times, but we were both drunk every time. God I'm ashamed now.

"Yo strawberry you're all red." I looked to see Ikuto staring at me, we had stopped walking.

"Aren't you feeling well?" He put his forehead against mine. Making me blush even more.

"No, I'm feeling just fine!" I said, taking a step back. He looked like he was doubting my words. But he just shrugged it off.

"We're here."

I looked past him and saw the teacups. I grinned. Every time we were in a park, we would ride the teacups. Probably because I wanted it so badly on the first time we went to one.

"The teacups! Come on!" Now it was me dragging him along.

"THERE! THE PINK ONE!" I sprinted forward and took place in a pink teacup.

I fitted easily in it. Ikuto however was a little bit too tall for it. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." He muttered.

The ride started. I noticed that the attraction was almost empty. I guess it was a quiet day.

I started up the sky, picturing his face in the air. His blue hair had gotten longer in the years. I just realised how grown-up he already was. Stupid right, I have seen him so much in the last 6 years and I never realised. I thought of all the times he had helped me out with my problems, stayed secretly over at my place, him sleeping on the floor of course but every time I woke up he would be right next to me. Even now, at college I would wake up with him staring at he. I grew attached to it, it was nice waking up like that, with a guy staring at you. Or should I say man, he is 22, an adult after all.

"Thank you." I whispered. I could just tell without looking that he was raising an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Nothing, just … thank you." I said, remembering all those times I was thinking of earlier, the times he helped me out. And the feeling I had when I was with him.

Maybe I did have a thing for Ikuto like Utau and Rima and actually everyone said. Maybe I did…

I shifted my stare from the cloudless sky to Ikuto. I saw that he was looking to his right, his face leaning on his wrist. I studied his face again. His sapphire eyes that seemed like an ocean I could just drown in every time I would look into them long enough. The midnight blue hair that felt soft like kitten fur, something I was always enjoying brushing when he was still asleep, with clothes you pervs. My eyes moved, his hands that felt so soft and tender every time he would comfort me.

I realised everything I had just thought about.

My eyes grew bigger. I put a hand in front of my mouth to hold in a gasp.

I like Ikuto, as in, like like Ikuto, I already knew that but what I realised was something different, why I didn't mind all the things we had done, everything we had done. Why I liked to be with him so much, why I felt so comfortable around him, why I trusted him actually without realising so much.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him!

I felt a weight fell of my shoulders, how could I not have seen this any sooner? Did he feel the same way about me, or am I just some interest that will fade?

My mind went crazy. I needed to know. I want to know, I'm dying to know.

I put my hand down. I can't let him know, that I love him, not now I can't, I'm not ready for that yet.

I'll tell him later, MUCH later.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't noticed Ikuto leaning in until he called my name.

"_Amu."_ He whispered. I looked up and saw that his face was only inches away from mine. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and I stared in those sapphire orbs of him.

Seconds passed. Making me all anxious.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face and leaned in closer. I closed my eyes.

I felt something inch.

"KYAAAAAAH! You pervert!" I pushed him away. "You bit my ear!" I screamed and my hand shot up to my ear.

I looked over at him, I was staring angrily at him and he was laughing his ass off.

"You're just too sweet, strawberry." He said smirking.

I blushed deeper. You will never change will you Ikuto?

After we left the teacups, we went to different attractions, like the roller coaster; me screaming my lungs dry, Ikuto laughing his ass of, again. The house with the distorting mirrors; Ikuto chasing me through it. The photo booth, four photos, we shared them, two for me, two for Ikuto. And much more attractions.

We walked past an shooting range. I looked over at the guys trying to win a plush. Between the stuffed animals that you could win I spotted a midnight blue cat, making me remember of Ikuto. I rushed over and asked the man in the stand what you had to do to win one of the stuffed animals of the second shelf, the shelf where the cat stood. Ikuto followed my lead confused.

"Aaaah the stuffed animals. Do you mean a small, a medium or a large one?" The man asked.

"A medium one." I answered.

"Well to win a medium one you have to shoot seven moving objects. You can buy 10 shots for 6 dollar, madame." The man told me. **[A/N: is that a reasonable price? I don't know since I work it euros, if not, just think of a reasonable price for 10 shot at a shooting range.]**

I looked at the midnight cat again, it was damn cute, but I would never be able to win one of them, I probably couldn't even hit one moving object. I signed.

"Thanks but we-"

"10 shots please." Ikuto said and place 6 dollar on the counter. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry I'll win that plush for you." He said and gave me a wink.

"Here you go sir." The man said and handed Ikuto the gun and the 10 shots.

Ikuto prepared the gun an aimed for the moving objects.

He shot.

I looked to see if something went down, but not.

He shot and missed again.

I looked at Ikuto, however he didn't seem to break out in sweat, as if he was sure that everything was going to hit from now.

He shot for a third time and immediately I heard a sound that he had hit something.

"one down, six to go, seven more shots left, piece of cake." I heard him said to himself.

He shot another five times and hit them all. He laughed and looked at my astonished face.

"Told you I would win that push for you strawberry." I faintly smiled at him.

He shot for the ninth time, only one object left from the price, however he missed.

"Just to keep it exciting." He joked.

He shot his last shot, I listened if I heard the sound after something was hit.

But nothing came. He missed, and had only hit six out of seven.

I smiled at him. "Too bad, let's go okay? The others are probably waiting for us." I was about to walk off when he said: "Wait, Amu." He reached in his pocket and placed 6 dollars on the counter again. "10 shots please."

The man behind the counter smiled at the fact that he was earning even more and gave Ikuto the gun and 10 shots again.

He aimed for the moving ducks this time. "Watch me closely, strawberry." He said.

"Why would I do that, I don't even want a plush!" I told him, even though I thought it was kind of sweet what he was doing.

He laughed.

In no time he had fired seven shots. I looked over at the man.

"All seven hit! Congratulations, if you it the other 3 you can chose a big stuffed animal."

Ikuto placed the gun on the counter. "No thanks, we take the midnight cat from the second shelf."

I stared anxious at Ikuto, how did he knew I wanted the cat, not to mention the midnight blue one, or was he well aware that it resembled him a bit. I shook of the thought. I started walking off, we were close to the meeting point after all. I looked at the time. 5.25 p.m. already we're late.

"Come on Ikuto let's go we're late already, I bet everyone is waiting for us!"

"Another 5 minutes won't kill them. Here take it, I won it for you, kitten" He said handing me the cat.

"I don't want your damn plush!" I yelled at him

**[A/N: I'm gonna annoy you all and retype the whole scene from last chapter again, Amu POV of course] **

"Mow Amu-koi don't be mean, I know you like cats, so why won't you just accept the plush?" Ikuto whined, I looked and saw Utau standing in the distance. Kukai was looking like he was troubled, that didn't happen a lot.

"If I accept the plush this time, the next time you ask me why I just 'won't accept you?' because you know very well that you resemble a cat!" I yelled at him.

"Yo! Sorry we are late, but Amu here wanted a plush very bad and after I worked my ass off to win her one she won't accept it." Ikuto said still in a whining voice, trying to talk guilt onto me, I get your game Ikuto!

"YOU MADE THAT UP I NEVER WANTED A PLUSH!" I yelled, true, I never said I wanted one, even though I did.

"Sure you didn't strawberry, sure you didn't." He said and sneaked his arms around me giving me a bear hug. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, attempting to get out of his grip but failing miserably.

"UTAU! AMU! WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATLY!" I looked up to see Rima rushing over to us. I didn't saw Nagi. She would not have… No, Rima would do that, right?

"RIMA! Where were you? And where is Nagi, isn't he supposed to be with you?" Utau asked.

"Quiet! Let's go!" She said storming towards the exit, without paying attention to us guys, Utau following.

"Hey! Rima, Utau! Wait up! Ikuto let go of me!" I yelled, still trying to esape.

"Naww, don't want to, why don't you drive home with me?" Ikuto said, threw me over his shoulder and walked away. "Hey!"

"Hey, what about me?" Kukai screamed.

"Just wait for Nagi, he came with his car!" Ikuto yelled back at him.

"You just love teasing me don't you? And don't deny it." I said to him.

"And you just love being carried by me like this, right strawberry." He teased me.

We walked over to his sports car. **[A/N: just think of a car you see Ikuto drive in, I'm too lazy to search for a fitting car or to describe it.] **

Because he was still holding me, he put me in the front seat and place the plush on my lap.

"Here you can hold mr. Mittens." He said and closed the door. He took place in de driver's seat and drove away from the parking lot and turned on the high way.

I let my fingers ran through the soft blue hair of the plush. I smiled, I would just take it with me when he dropped me off at our suite, whenever he like it or not.

The driveway home was quiet, I did not know how to start a conversation.

"So.." We both started at the same time. I looked at him, to find him looking at me. At the exact same moment we busted out laughing, not really having a reason to laugh, but it felt pleasant.

"You first." He said when we were finished laughing.

"What do you think had happened between Rima and Nagi?" I asked, the best subject I could think of.

"I don't know, but Rima sure didn't seem happy with it." He said.

"She's probably gonna scold me, when I get home, about me leaving her and then not driving with her home." I signed.

"Do I need to protect you from the chibi-devil?" He offered.

I just laughed and played with the plush on my lap.

"Amu, can I ask you something?" He said not completely sure, which was weird cause he mostly seems so confident about everything.

"Tell me." I looked at him. He was focussing on the road.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

Sunday, I had to study for a test, finish some other homeworks. I had gymnastic practice, yes I joined the gymnastic school team.

But somehow…

"No I don't, why do you ask?" I answered.

"You want to go out?"

"As in you and me?" He nodded. "To where?"

"We'll see then." He said smirking.

"Sure." I said hesitantly.

"It's a date." I gulped, another date?

"Okay, I guess." The car stopped and I looked around and noticed that we were already in front of our suite.

"Thank you for today Ikuto." I said and made an attempt to open the door..

"Wait." I turned around to face him again.

He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in. Is he going to bit my ear again?

I studied his face once again. His lips were slightly opened and his face slightly tilted to the left. Unconscious I opened mine as well and let his hand draw my face closer to his. Our faces were only inches apart by now. I closed my eyes and the gap was closed. My lips met his after so long. The kiss was soft, passionate and tasted sweet.

We parted. I stared into that sapphire ocean again and they stared back into mine honey coloured one. Like magnets our lips met again, rougher. I felt him lick my bottom lip, somehow I gained him access. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we battled for dominance, he won of course. My hands had their own will and were now tangled up in his blue hair. When we had lack of air we broke apart. He gave me one soft kiss on my lips.

"Till tomorrow, kitten." I blushed and got out of the car. I walked to the door without turning around once. I walked in and shot the car one last look. I closed the car and ran as fast as I could to my bedroom.

I threw the plush on my bed and let myself fall down on it. I touched my lips, remembering our kiss from back then.

I giggled, I never felt this great.

I got my purse and got the two small pictures of me and Ikuto out of it and pinned them on my bulletin board between all my other pictures that I had made it all my friends. I smiled as I remembered today.

_I love him._

The thought seemed to be unable to leave my mind.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Danime: DONE! OMG THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WROTE SO FAR! I'm so proud of myself! Okay you guys you know what to do, please review! Like, advise, critics, anything! Except hate, I hate that. And I know what to do as well, finish the damned next chapter which is going to be hell! BYE! TILL NEXT TIME!<strong>


	8. I keep coming back for more

**Danime: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LONG! D: I'm really sorry about this, I have like worked so many times on this chapter, but somehow I just couldn't get it the way I wanted… that probably why it took so long =.= **

**For 'randomperson' and comedyqueen123, please forgive me, I'll do my best and check it like 6 times more.  
>and for the disclaimer 'Trumps please!'<strong>

"**There's a disclaimer I think that speaks for itself" – Blueberry**

**Danime: Well thank you Blueberry, and all of you who reviewed, faved, read alerted, etc etc, thank you as well! :D **

**And please start chapter 6: I keep coming back for more**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

"_Idatednagihikoifiveyearsago!" (Rima)  
>"Anyway, I want your help with getting Rima back." (Nagihiko)<br>"You had this all planned out!" (Rima)  
>"So what if I did? Rima, can you just for once, forget about everything that happened in the past and the fact that you're dating Kirishima and have some fun with me," (Nagihiko)<br>"Stop fooling yourself purple head! I like Kirishima and there is nothing you can't do about it!" (Rima)  
>"Can I … kiss you?" (Nagihiko)<em>

"_Why are you doing this to me? To think that you even had to ask!" (Rima)_

"_UTAU! AMU! WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATLY!" (Rima)_

"_RIMA! Where were you? And where is Nagi, isn't he supposed to be with you?" (Utau)_

"_Wow, first time I see you depressed Kukai! Guess the world is upside down today!" (Nagihiko)_

"_Why? Did you and Rima finally have a normal conversation?" (Kukai)_

"_Guess your mood is better again." (Nagihiko)_

"_Well hearing that at least one thing went according to plan is great!" (Kukai)_

"_It was not totally according to plan." (Nagihiko)_

"_DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO! I'm dying to know!" (Kukai)_

"_We kissed in the ferris wheel." (Nagihiko)_

"_KIRISHIMA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" (Laurent)_

**Rima's POV**

Today was Wednesday, morning, first lesson of the day. Home economics. I couldn't wait for the break after this.

It had been almost four whole days since the day to the amusement park. It had been awkward, I haven't told anyone what happened but _he _probably did. I mean, somehow Utau is indicating she knows about it.

I have been avoiding the purple-head as well as Kirishima. I find it rather hard to face him. I mean, officially I did cheat on him right?

I couldn't focus on the teacher. Home economics was boring it was one of the lessons I didn't have with Amu or Utau. Tadase wasn't in the class either, but I don't think that is the right companion either, with is odd gay ass.

"… Transfer student." I heard the last two words. I looked up, like everybody else trying to see the new kid joining.

My eyes widened as I saw the person walking in. Long purple hair worn in a ponytail, brown eyes, small face and a kind smile. "Wha-" escaped my lips.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. The person nodded and turned around to face us.

It was wearing a skirt, and had curves. Indicating it was a woman, however…

"Hello, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, I transferred here form Europe, where I lived almost whole my life. Since I'm a little behind with my studies I'm a year lower. Nice to meet you and please take care of me." A female voice spoke, and the figure bowed afterwards.

THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!

"Good, now Fujisaki, please take place in front of Mashiro. Mashiro, please raise your hand." My hand slowing went up. _Nadeshiko _looked and me and smiled kindly. I glared at her and I kept glaring at her when she neared.

"Mashiro-san nice to meet you." _She_ said trying to start a conversation. I just kept glaring at her.

I faked a kind smile.

"It sure it, _Na-de-shi-ko."_ Venom spatting of her name.

_She _sweat dropped. "Y-yes." and sat down really fast.

I kept glaring at the back of the person in front of me, for the rest of the lesson. As soon as the bell ringed, I slowly packed my stuff and walked out of the classroom. Once outside I waited for the _new _student.

"Nadeshiko, since you're new why don't I show you around?" I said smiling to her. She slowly shifted under my glare.

"I think I'll be alright."

"No I insist, now follow me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

The break between the lessons was short, so I didn't have enough time to bust him, her, whatever it was. Next was maths, with Amu.

"Ne, Rima, what's up? You're all absentminded." She questioned me, while I was suckling.

"Nothing much, just a new _transfer student_ that tickles me off." She looked at me not understanding.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko is back." I said.

"Wha? But wasn't Nadeshiko, Nagi's female alter ego?" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "That's why it tickles me off. He's back being a female again, probably thinks he can approach me that way."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Catch him at the act. He is pressing it way to far, so I'll strike back."

"Whatever you say, Rima." Amu scrabbled something in her notebook, paying attention to the lesson again. I sighed, planning something against that cross-dresser.

After maths I had English, and guess with whom, indeed with _Nadeshiko. _Perfect timing to question him, her. Ugh whatever. Let's just call it an it, 'kay?

"Nadeshiko! We have the same lesson again!" I smiled as sweetly as I could. Still she, he, it backed away from me.

"Mashiro-san, h-how nice." It gulped.

"Ne~ since you have been in Europe for a long time you must speak rather well English."

"I- I know the basics." It was looking around, trying to escape me.

"Well I just totally suck on it. Could you teach me?" I was flickering with my eyelashes, I knew he, and I mean it couldn't resist me, when I did that.

"Actually, since I have to get on the same level with the other subjects, it is better for the both of us if you asked someone else." It tried to avoid it.

"But Na-"

"MASHIRO! Please take your time to sit down." Yukari-sensei yelled across the room. I growled and walked towards my desk. Better luck next time.

English was rather boring, it was all about grammar and stuff, mostly of what we had already learned in our first year.

The time passed and before I knew it, it was lunch break.

However when I wanted to bother Nadeshiko again she had already disappeared, I shrugged it off and walked towards the cafeteria and bought my lunch.

In the back of the room there was the table we always used. A rather long table having twelve seating places. It was next to a window and around twelve the sun always shone through the glass right on our table.

"Rima, there you are. I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you." Kirishima neared and kissed my cheek.

"It is almost as if you were trying to avoid me." He laughed.

I laughed as well. And muttered a "Yeh." awkwardly.

"Let's join the others." I said, trying to change the subject.

I said down across of Utau, who was looking questionably at me. Amu was next to her. She had probably told her about the _Nadeshiko _business. Next to Amu was an empty seat and, on Utau's other hand was Kukai. Next to Kukai where Yaya and Kairi, the only ones who weren't here yet were Tadase and Ikuto.

Kirishima took his loyal spot next to me, at my left.

"Heej you guys! How are my besties doing today?" A nagging voice screeched. A redhead sat down next to me.

_Yamabuki Saaya. _

"It has been ages, since we all properly talked, hasn't it? Oh my god, you don't believe what happened to me today…" she started rambling about something that was apparently important enough to tell us.

"And I was like, no way! I mean, who do you think I am, some low society girl?"

Saaya thought she was friends with us. She was also calling herself the Queen, while everyone else knows me as the Queen, but she could have that damned title. Anyway she was annoying as hell.

"Ne~ girls, when can I move in with you guys in the suite?" She tried again. I sighed. Yes she was trying to get the last room left in our suite.

"How's my strawberry today?" Ikuto appeared and kissed Amu's cheek.

"PERVERT!"

In her embarrassment, she threw her food over Saaya who was across of her, checking out some guys that just walked in.

"Kya-" I'm going to pass this, it was a long and high pitched scream.

She stood up and looked furious at Amu.

"Are you stupid, you bitch. Why'd you dump your food on me? Do I look like a trash can or so!"

"Hey! No one talks to Amu that way!" Ikuto snapped. I stood up as well.

"Get out of here, Saaya. No one likes you. You're just a dumb whore, who indeed looks like a trash can." I glared at her.

"Just forget it, I never even wanted to be friends with you guys anyway." She raised her chin, trying to maintain her dignity and stomped away.

She stomped a bit too hard and fell down because her heel broke. Her face turned red, and I couldn't maintain my laughter any longer.

Neither could the others. We all broke out of laughter while Saaya hurried out of the room.

"What was up with Saaya?" A voice said, a masculine one. I looked up to see a purple head, hair down, no ponytail and wearing trousers. Also no curves. _Nagihiko. _

Apparently he didn't want to sit down next to Kirishima and sat down next to me. I glared at him and moved a little closer to Kirishima. I could feel him staring at Nagihiko. Man I could almost feel his rage.

"Nagi! Where the hell have you been the first lessons?" Kukai asked him. O hell I knew where he was. He was dressing up again. That damned cross-dresser. Trying to get under my skin.

"I overslept." He laughed.

"Dude, you missed like three lessons. It is twelve o'clock. Just how long do you sleep?"

"I forgot my alarm last night and yesterday's basketball practice was tiring, right Kirishima?"

I looked over at my boyfriend, he just nodded, but kept glaring at him. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it a little, trying to calm him down.

I can praise the heavens that Kirishima doesn't know anything about last Saturday. After I got home from the amusement park the first thing I did was calling him. He was enraged because he found out I was with the cross-dresser to Easter-land. In attempt calm him down I told him that I was sad and angry myself because he was there as well, and thought that my friends would have asked him (Kirishima) to come. I also kind of told him that I was with Utau and Amu the whole time.

I know, I know. Lying to my boyfriend isn't the best thing I could do, but hey it's better than that he finds out I k-i-s-s-e-d with his now archenemy. Kirishima totally hates his guts.

"Rima, for the start of the basketball season we have an opening match this Saturday evening, afterwards, we are allowed to leave the campus and go clubbing, are you coming?" Kirishima asked.

I looked up at him. 'Can Utau and Amu come too?'

He nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Rima..." I smiled at him.

"I forgot my drink, I'm going to fetch some. I'll be right back."

I got by the machine. Cola, Dr. Pepper, Water, what to take? What to take? **[A/N: don't only brands] **

"You are coming right? Next Saturday?" I looked to my right to see purple-head.

"I'll see." I inserted my money and pressed on a can of Cola. When I got my drink, Nagi took some too.

"It won't be much fun if you aren't there." He smiled.

"If I come, and hear it right, IF I come, it will be for Kirishima, he's my boyfriend and I care for him."

"Yes, yes. However it looked totally different last Saturday, now did it?" He leaned close. Hitting the peak of my irritation.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, gaining all the attention of every student in the room. Without thinking I opened my can of cola and spilled it all over his head.

He looked at me as if I was a madman. And I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill I had murdered him a long time ago.

'Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima!' The head of the cafeteria shouted. 'Detention, this afternoon!'

I growled and walked out of the room. Wanting to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Danime: That's that. Chapter 6 is done. How was it?<strong>

**Was my spelling any better? Please tell, anyway advice, review, and fave, doesn't matter, are all welcome. And thank you for reading. **

**Ikuto: Just don't wait with updating as long as this anymore. **

**Danime: hehe. Yeah sorry about that, but I had a lot for school, otherwise I was going to fail this year!**

**Ikuto: Just stop talking yourself out of it!**

**Amu: Please review!**


	9. She can't keep a secret

**Danime: Yay another chapter :D I tried my best, so I hope you like it.**

**Ikuto: It better be good since you made us wait for it so long, AGAIN!**

**Danime: A thousand apologies. I had to start over twice but here it is anyway, DISCLAMER:**

**Amu: Danime does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other brands that appear in this story. **

**Ikuto: Kitten! You're here! *Chases Amu***

**Amu *runs away***

**Danime: And start the story **

**Chapter 7: She can't keep a secret for more than an hour**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Rima, can you just for once, forget about everything that happened in the past and the fact that you're dating Kirishima and have some fun with me," (Nagihiko)_

_"Stop fooling yourself purple head! I like Kirishima and there is nothing you can't do about it!" (Rima)  
><em>

_"Can I … kiss you?" (Nagihiko)_

"_To think that you even had to ask!" (Rima)_

"_It was not totally according to plan." (Nagihiko)_

"_DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO! I'm dying to know!" (Kukai)_

"_We kissed in the ferris wheel." (Nagihiko)_

"_Hello, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko." (Nadeshiko ?)_

"_Ne, Rima, what's up?" (Amu)_

"_Fujisaki Nadeshiko is back." (Rima)_

"_That's why it tickles me off. He's back being a female again, probably thinks he can approach me that way." (Rima)_

"_Nagi! Where the hell have you been the first lessons?" (Kukai) _

"_Rima, we are allowed to leave the campus and go clubbing, are you coming?" (Kirishima)_

"_If I come, and hear it right, IF I come, it will be for Kirishima, he's my boyfriend and I care for him." (Rima)_

"_Yes, yes. However it looked totally different last Saturday, now did it?" (Nagihiko) _

"_YOU BASTARD!" (Rima)_

"_Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Detention, this afternoon!" (Cafeteria head)_

**Rima's POV**

Ughhh today just wouldn't end and it was, luckily the last lesson of the day, but considering I had detention, I wasn't going to leave the school building anytime soon. I shifted my stare from the board to the window and stared outside. It was nice wetter for the time of the year, not too cold and not too hot. I was wearing a dark skinny jeans with lose orange shirt and beige heels. It was one of the advantages of college, you were allowed to wear whatever you wanted and there were no more uniforms.

I looked at the teacher again who was desperately trying to explain some problem. The teacher had already troubled himself when he thought there would be a transfer student today, however _it _never appeared in class.

Since the cross-dresser was following his own third year classes right now. To think that purple-head was willing to go this far. It sickens me.

At least the bell rang and I hurried out of the classroom. Still one hour of detention to go with that purple-head. Wop-di-do

I arrived at the detention room only a little after him. He shot a smile at me, I shot him a glare.

"Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko. You are both present, please sit down." Sanjio Yukari told us.

Sanjio Yukari was a middle aged woman, actually Kairi's older sister who was in charge of the detention class, since me, Amu and Utau where sent here often, I know her pretty well and get usually dismissed easily.

_Usually_

"Since the two of you made a mess in the cafeteria, and you should praise yourself lucky that it didn't escalate into a food war, the two of you are odd to …. What? What is this for punishment?" Yukari yelled all of a sudden, while she inspected the detention form closely.

"Where are the whips and slavery? Grocery shopping for the rest of the week, no way the two of you are going to do that." I shot a little prayer to the skies, thank god for no shopping with the cross-dresser.

"Ugh, o well I guess it can't be helped. After you have sit here for half an hour, doing homework or so, the two of you can go shopping for this." She handed the purple-head a list, a rather long list.

"Doesn't the food gets delivered once every week?" I questioned her.

"It does, but these are her personal groceries. Well then have fun." And with that she left, door open, ready to sneak out and skip this so called detention.

"What was that? Does it always goes like this?" the person next to me asked. I only shot him a glare and stood up. I got the envelope with money and left the classroom, with him on my heels, finally shutting up.

Or so I thought.

***time skip***

All the way to the grocery store he kept asking stupid things about the wetter, school, basketball, what I did in my spare time, about Amu and Ikuto, about Utau and Kukai, he even asked about Yaya and Kairi.

And me, well I just continued to ignore his questions.

In the grocery store he continued this questioning routine. About the fruits, the vegetables, which one looked the best, I mostly just got a total different one and threw it in the basket.

I don't even understand why I'm still here with him, I could just have walked away and skipped detention and faced the problems, which were probably worse than grocery shopping but better than being with him, afterwards.

"Rima~ can you answer my question?" he tried again as I continued to ignore him. "Are you still angry with me?" He asked me childish. An irritation mark appeared on my head. He was pushing it again.

"Rima, just admit that you like me."

"FINE YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE YOU! THANKS TO YOU I'M HERE MISSING EVERYTHING I HAD PLANNED FOR TODAY. So yes! I am angry with you!" I yelled at him.

"But even if you are missing the basketball practice you are still with me, so actually you don't miss anything, you can watch me now as much as you want as close as you want." His joke hit the wrong spot.

"I just can't believe you! Stupid cross-dresser. It is as simple as that, I don't come for you to that stupid basketball practice, but for Kirishima, because we were supposed to have a date today. But thanks to you and you're stupid irritating behaviour I'm here, grocery shopping for god's sake with you! A guy who is addicted to cross-dressing. A guy who is twenty and still likes to dress up like a girl. My god!"

He appeared to blush a bit. "Please Rima, I apologise. Don't scream, I don't want anyone except the group to know about it. You know that."

"Then stop doing it." I sneered at him.

"It was a family tradition, I couldn't help it. But it has stopped already? Remember?" He said, denying everything.

"My god, Nagi! Shut it out! It is not funny anymore. I know I have been pushing you away but you are pressing it! Before Saturday I even considered of being friends with you again? Why isn't that enough for you? I will say want I want to say, I have moved on. I want my life back, from before you came back. It was easy and quiet. Right now, I just hate having you around."

"What did I do to get you so pissed of today. You threw soda over me all of a sudden, okay I was being cheesy but admit it you like that part of me too."

He was still denying!

"That's it I'm out of here. If you don't want to admit it then you will taste my answer soon enough, Fujisaki!" And I stomped away.

**Nagi's POV**

And that was it, she just left me like that, not to mention that she took the envelope with money with her, meaning I had to pay it with my own money.

My stare followed her walking away, as her hair swept from the right to the left, it was so long and curly, I wonder if she still uses the same orange shampoo. I liked that.

I sighed, my love for her just couldn't waver, it was too strong and knowing that she is still not totally over me, was a reason why I still was trying, okay it seems like she hates me. But she doesn't I can see it in her slightest movements. There is always a small almost invisible blush on her face when she is around me. I smiled proud at myself.

After finishing the rest of the grocery shopping, I paid and left for home. Tomorrow a new day to win another part of her.

**~ Next Day ~**

It had been a pleasant silent night, no girlfriends staying over until late or staying over the night, no screaming and yelling in midnight and just an easy Thursday morning. I poured in some cereal for breakfast I opened a random magazine, which made me choke in my food and spit it out.

I threw the magazine away and quickly throw water in my face and looked in disgust at the magazine that laid close on the corner of the high table. (its like a bar, with bar chairs as chairs, you know what I mean?)

Who reads or even think about buying this kind of magazine?

"Nagi-kun~! Have you seen my magazine?"

Tadase in full glory, (not naked thank god) wearing a pink fluffy bathrobe and a green like horror mask on his face walked down the stairs.

"A- Tadase, your face.." I pointed at my face hesitantly.

"It has a black front with a- Oh goodie god, it's here! Thank you sweetie!" Tadase grabbed the magazine and walked back to the stairs and probably his room.

I'm going to delete that from my mind.

I looked at my breakfast, half eaten and notice that my appetite had left me. My gaze shifted towards the clock and the time read only a quarter to seven, still plenty of time before college starts.

I went to my room to get some sportswear and attired my running shoes.

"Time for a good morning run to clear my head." I said to myself and set on my headphones that connected with my iPod. (don't own) and put on some music.

It was dawn, and amazing weather, not too cold and not too hot just yet. The campus was big enough for a good hour long run.

I ran passed the sport fields and saw that the athletics had also started their training. Although it was just seven in the morning. As I passed the field I notice some stares and that some students shot me some looks.

Odd, but I decided not to care about it.

However I soon found out their weird behaviour. When I passed the first campus building I saw my head magnified on the billboard. I stopped in my tracks and read the text on it.

'_VICE-CAPTAIN OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI REVEALED!_

_OUT OF RELIABLE SOURCES WE HAVE LEARNED THAT OR NEW PRIDE HAS A DARK AND ODD SECRET HABIT. _

_FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO IS A CROSS-DRESSER WHO DRESSES UP AS A GIRL IN HIS SPARE TIME! GOING BY THE NAME FUJISAKI NADESHIKO, OUR SO CALLED NEW TRANSFER STUDENT.' _

No-no-no this isn't good. Who placed this? The only ones who knew about this were the group and they would neve- Rima, she was rather mad at me yesterday, she knows how difficult this subject is for me, and how I do not want others to know about this. She knows that, she would never, right?

Actually judging her form her looks yesterday, she would be able to get back at me like this. But yet to go this far, I never expected that.

I tore the poster of the billboard and run further to see if there were more posters, and heck there where. In total I returned to the suite with over twenty posters threw them on the salon table and fell tired on the sofa.

"Yo Nagi! What kind of trash did you gather?" Kukai said sitting down on the armrest, picking up one of the posters.

Ikuto, Kairi and Tadase walked out of the kitchen into the living room as well.

"I should just give up on Rima. Look what she did to me, she tried to ruin and break me in front of the whole university."

"Dude this is big." Kukai said.

"She really went all out on you this time. But you know don't give up. Amu is right now within my grasp. It is possible."

"I don't plan on making it a 6 till 7 year plan, Ikuto."

"Neither did I, but hey, you never know how these things pass." I groaned.

"Luckily for you, you found out on time before it spread across the whole school." Kairi said.

"If I got them all, and the athletics have probably seen some of them. They were looking at me like I had murdered someone. How can she do this to me?"

"Tell me why does this say something about a new transfer student Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" Ikuto pointed the last line out.

I snatched a poster of the table, indeed the last line of the poster did say it. I felt their stares shift at me.

"Dude, don't tell me that you have been cross-dressing to get close to Rima, Nagi. I know you want her back but to be this desperate…"

I looked at them guilty.

**Rima's POV**

I groaned, the posters which I worked so hard on had all disappeared. The cross-dresser must have found them before school started.

But yet there were some student that had seen them and were gossiping, but many of the female students denied and didn't believe them.

I guess I had just a bit success in my revenge. I laughed silently.

"Rima, can we talk?" I turned around and see the cross-dresser a few steps away from me.

"Fujisaki."

"Was it you who spread the posters around the campus?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, now was it?" I smiled devilishly.

"I told you not to tell anyone, I told you that yesterday again, you promised me that! Did you really wanted to ruin me? You know that I don't want everyone to know."

"Actually yes I wanted, you have been hurting me ever since you returned, I do believe I had ever right to get back at you. Not to mention that you have been lying and denying about cross-dressing, I had every right to reveal it. Do you taste it?"

"So that was what this is about? Making a statement? Really now Rima."

"Maybe, or maybe I just want you to see that I don't like you. Face it, Nagihiko. I don't like liars."

"Fine then, I will get clean with you, but prepare yourself."

"I have been ever ready for the truth." I snapped back.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter done! Woooot! Yay, party-poopers readied and…<strong>

**Ikuto: and she is off-track once again. **

**Amu: Let her be in her own little world of fantasy. **

**Danime: Anyway, chapter 7 is done. ** **I hope you liked it, so you can review, fave, alert, or criticize :) **

**Thank you and until the next chapter :D **

**Ciao! **


End file.
